


Book of Supernatural Stories

by poky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, No Smut, a bunch of oneshots, i'll update this as i come out with fics, it's essentially a fic dump from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 35,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poky/pseuds/poky
Summary: A collection of all my Supernatural fics, reposted from my tumblr. Includes reader-insert pairings with Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Michael, and Crowley.





	1. Girl's Night (Sam Winchester x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out with your friends for a girl's night, and Sam finds it impossible to sleep without you.  
> Y/C/T - your car type

“You’re going on a what?” Dean repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“A girl’s night, Dean,” You said patiently, rolling your eyes.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances, and Dean shrugged. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Y/N, but… Sam and I are dudes,” He said, gesturing at himself and his brother.

“I know that,” You said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose. “You guys aren’t my only friends, you know.”

“What are you even going to do?” Sam asked. “I mean, you’re a hunter. How many girl friends can you really have?”

“Other hunters, Sam,” You said to your boyfriend. “There are other girl hunters, I’m friends with several. They’re meeting me here and we’re going out on the town.”

“Oh, night of drinking and flirting, nice,” Dean said, nodding. “Mind if I tag along?”

“Well, considering you sometimes scream like a girl, I’d say you qualify,” You quipped sarcastically. “Remember that time with the ghost sickness?”

“Never mind,” He said quickly, scowling. “You promised you’d never bring that up again.”

“I don’t remember that,” You denied, shaking your head. “Anyways, we’re going to meet up here, stop by a few bars, and catch us a vampire.”

Sam blinked. “Aren’t girl’s nights supposed to be, I don’t know, relaxing?”

“We’re hunters, Sam. Relaxing isn’t exactly in our vocabulary. Besides, there will be four of us, it’ll be fine,” You said, immediately seeing the glint of worry in his eyes.

“Fine,” He grumbled, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop you anyways. “Just be careful.”

“Always am,” You said, giving him a quick kiss before walking off to gather your gear.

“Honestly, what have I said about PDA?” Dean grumbled, dropping into a chair and flipping through TV channels. “Behead a vamp for me, would you?”

“Sure thing, Dean,” You said, fist bumping him as you passed with your bag. “Just dropping my stuff in my car, I have about an hour before they’re supposed to be here.”

“Who’d you invite, anyways?” Sam asked as he flipped through a book. “I don’t know that many female hunters.”

“Honestly, there aren’t that many,” You admitted. “I invited some old friends – daughters of other hunters that carried on the family business. Hannah, Jackie, and Marie. We’ve been friends since diapers.”

“That’s pretty impressive, considering our line of work,” Dean said. “Any of them hot?”

“They’re not exactly your type,” You said, sitting down on the full-sized bed that you shared with Sam. You started sharpening your machete, making sure it was ready to take off a couple vampire heads.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Meaning what, exactly?”

“They’re out of your league.”

“What are you talking about?” The older Winchester asked, affronted. “Women love me.”

“ _Way_  out,” You murmured.

Dean scowled. “Why do we keep you around again?”

* * *

A little over an hour later, you and your three friends were congregated outside your car, a Y/C/T, tossing various weapons into the hidden compartment of the trunk. You had already said goodbye to the boys earlier, and now it was about time for the four of you to get on the road. “It’s been too long since we’ve been hunting together,” You said, feeling excitement buzz in the pit of your stomach.

“Oh yeah,” Marie agreed, her green eyes excited. “I haven’t put a fang’s head on the chopping board in a while either, so this oughta be fun.”

“Have you scoped out the nest already?” Hannah asked, always the cautious one.

“Of course,” You nodded. “There’s four of them, all men. From what I can figure, they make bars their hunting ground, so that’s where we’re going.”

“Sweet, I’ve been itching for a drink all day,” Jackie said, grinning. She and Hannah climbed into the back, and you made yourself at home in the front seat alongside Marie.

“Of course you have, you’re like 90 percent alcohol at this point,” Hanna said, rolling her eyes.

“Even I don’t drink that much,” Marie said with a chuckle. “I think you have a problem, Jacks.”

You were able to see Jackie stick out her tongue at Marie through the rearview mirror. “Oh, shut up.”

* * *

“What do you think of him?” Jackie asked, pointing at an obviously drunk man who was stumbling around.

“I’m dating Sam, Jackie, remember?” You said bemusedly. “Besides, he’s drunk out of his mind. We’re looking for fangs, remember?”

“Who says we can’t do some browsing while we wait?” She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

You puffed out a sigh as Marie and Hannah returned with drinks for you all. “Thanks guys. See any prospective vamps?”

“Not yet, but the night is still young,” Marie said. “This round is on me.”

“Cool, thanks,” You said, taking a drink of your beer. “Now, let’s find ourselves some vampires.”

* * *

“Sam, turn the light off!” Dean grumbled, slapping a pillow over his face. “I’m trying to sleep. Just go to bed!”

Sam pursed his lips, casting his brother an annoyed glare, but shut off the light regardless. “I guess you’re right. Sorry.”

Dean just grunted as Sam changed and slipped into bed, closing his eyes despite not feeling tired at all. He was worried about your safety, and if it wasn’t for his fear of your reaction he would have followed you to the bar. Flipping onto his back, he checked his phone and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

You let out a whoop as your machete cleaved through the neck of the last vampire, the monster dropping like a sack of potatoes at your face. The four of you high fived, panting and sweaty but grinning like fools. “Good work girls!”

“Glad to see we haven’t lost our touch, we ought to do this more often,” Hannah said, wiping her own blade on her pants. “Guess it’s time to head back now, huh?”

“Yeah, I suppose so,” You nodded, looking at your watch. It read 1 A.M. “It is getting pretty late. I don’t want to worry the boys.”

“What are they, your parents?” Jackie giggled, more than a little tipsy.

You rolled your eyes. “Come on, let’s get you home. I don’t know how you managed to kill a vamp while drunk, but try not to make it a habit.”

“Too late,” Jackie snickered, swinging her machete loosely back and forth. “We should go back to the bar.”

“We should definitely not,” You said, shaking your head. Marie had just finished lighting the last vampire’s body on fire, and the four of you made your way back to your car. “That was the most fun I’ve had in a while.”

“Yeah, that was great. Are you and the Winchesters leaving in the morning?” Marie asked.

I shrugged. “Depends on if they found a case, but it’s likely. They don’t like staying put.”

“Fair enough,” Marie shrugged as you pulled on to the road.

* * *

It was 1:30 in the morning when you finally entered the motel room. Dean lifted his head, grunted, and then fell back asleep. Sam was on his side, and you couldn’t tell if he was awake or asleep. His eyes were closed, but that didn’t mean anything. You got a quick shower before sliding into the bed beside him.

He rolled over, pulling you into his chest and lightly kissing you. “I’m glad you’re back.” He murmured sleepily.

“Miss me that much, huh?” You teased lightly.

You could feel his chuckle that vibrated deep in his chest. “I worried.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I did anyways,” He said, giving a contented sigh. “Good night, Y/N.”

You yawned, feeling your eyelids sag as exhaustion from your night weighed on you. “Good night, Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based off the song Sleep Without You by Brett Young


	2. Return of the Ghostfacers (Sam Winchester x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a run-in with the infamous Ghostfacers.

For once, Sam and Dean had let you go out on your own for solo recon. Sam, being the worry-wart that he was, refused to let you go on a hunt by yourself (even if you had done so plenty of times before), but at the very least they let you go out and do this. It was largely because the two brothers had gone to the morgue, and thought it would be quicker if you went and interviewed the family while they were checking out the body, but still.

“And did you notice anything unusual before your husband’s death?” You asked the grieving wife gently. She blinked at you. “Things being moved from where you left them, cold spots, that sort of thing?”

“What? No,” She sniffled. “What kind of agent are you?”

“It’s all standard procedure, ma’am,” You said, giving her a sympathetic smile. “Did your husband seem on edge before his death at all?”

“Y-yes,” She hiccuped, wiping her nose on a tissue. “He was convinced something was stalking him.”

“Did he say what he thought it was?”

The wife shook her head wordlessly. “H-he only said that he didn’t know.”

You scribbled that down in your notepad. “Did he clarify what he meant by that?”

“No,” She said.

“Thank you Mrs. Warren, I know this must be very difficult for you,” You said. “Don’t hesitate to call if you remember anything else.”

“Thank you, agent,” She said, taking the business card you offered her and walking with you to the door. “I hope you find who killed my husband.”

“So do I, ma’am,” You said, giving her a nod before walking away. You shoved your notepad in your pocket, calling Sam. “Sounds like a ghost to me, Sam.”

“Yeah, that’s what we were thinking,” You heard your boyfriend agree quietly from the other end. “We’ll meet up back at the hotel, figure out what to do next.”

“Sounds good,” You agreed. “See you in a bit.”

You hung up, continuing the walk down the street. It would take around ten minutes to walk back to the motel, but you didn’t mind. After a few minutes, you got an uneasy feeling, and glanced behind you. You felt as if you were being followed, but the road and streets were nearly empty. Making a split-second decision, you turned on to a neighboring street. A few moments later, a white van did to. You paused, pretending to look at your phone, before turning back the way you came. It took longer this time, but eventually the white van reappeared.

You quickly dialed Sam’s number. “Sam, where are you guys? I think I’m being followed.”

“What?” He asked worriedly. “By who?”

“Don’t know. White van, been trailing me for a few minutes. I’m on Second Street right off of Main, could you come pick me up?” You asked.

“Yeah, sure, we’re headed that way already. Give us two minutes. Just keep walking, okay?” He asked.

“Will do,” You said with a nod, letting the gun that was sitting against the small of your back reassure you. “See you in a bit.”

“Be careful,” Sam warned. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” You responded before ending the call. You continued the walk, seeing the van continuing to follow you out of the corner of your eye. Whoever it was, they were very bad at tailing someone. After a few more minutes, you saw the Impala riding towards you and let out a silent sigh of relief.

“Where is it?” Dean demanded as you slid into the back seat.

“Are you alright?” Sam asked at the same moment.

“I’m fine, Sam,” You reassured him. “Right over there, Dean. Whoever it is, they suck at following.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Dean said with a snort, squinting at the van before letting out a groan. “Oh no, not them.”

“Who?” You asked. You could make out a logo on the side of the van, though you weren’t able to make it out.

“Those ghost-chasing idiots,” Sam said, his face mirroring Dean’s expression as two men practically burst out of the white van.

“Hey jerks!” The redhead yelled, sprinting towards the Impala. The brunet, who was doing the same, followed after him.

“Time to go,” Dean grunted, throwing the Impala into gear and flooring it down the road, the tires squealing against the pavement. “The last thing we need is another run in with them.”

“Those are the Ghostfacer guys you told me about!” You exclaimed in realization. You had never been able to meet them, but had heard what the Winchesters would consider to be horror stories about them.

“Trust me, it’s best if we just gank this ghost and leave as soon as possible,” Dean grunted. “The last thing we need is another run in with them. They probably saw you leave the motel with us, and followed you.”

“I can’t believe they’ve survived two actual ghost encounters,” You mused.

Sam gave an amused laugh. “You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested from tumblr.


	3. Touch of Stone (Sam Winchester x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An odd call from Bobby leads to an interesting hunt involving angel statues and consequences beyond anything you could have dreamed up. Superwholock crossover.

“Please tell me we’re almost there,” You groaned from where you were sprawled in the back seat of the Impala.

“Should be about another hour,” Dean said from the front seat. “Why, do you gotta pee or something?”

“What? No,” You said, rolling your eyes. “No offense, but I am tired of seeing the inside of this car.”

Dean huffed, seemingly taking offense anyways, and Sam sighed. “We’ve been driving for over a day, Dean. In her defense, I’m tired of seeing the inside of the Impala too.”

“Of course, you’d rush to Y/N’s defense,” Dean grumbled. “After all, I’m only your brother.”

Sighing, you stared out the window. “We’ve been in this car too long.”

“Agreed,” Sam said. “I want to sleep in a real bed.”

“I want to know why the hell Bobby has us going all the way to Minnesota,” Dean said, glancing over at Sam.

“He didn’t give any sort of explanation?” You asked. “I thought you said -”

“I said he didn’t give us any sort of  _clear_  explanation,” Dean said. “All he said was that there was some sort of infestation, and that he called in a few favors.”

“Which means…” Sam trailed, “what, exactly?”

“I’ll let you know when I find out,” The eldest Winchester snorted. “He just said to be at some abandoned warehouse tomorrow by eleven.”

“A.M., right?” You clarified. “It better be eleven A.M.”

“Yes,” Dean confirmed. “Eleven in the morning.”

Sam wrinkled his brow. “That’s it? Did he tell you who he called for favors?”

“Nope, just to be expecting them. Says we can’t miss ‘em,” Dean said with a shrug. “Whatever the hell that means.”

“Yeah, well, at any rate,” You said, leaning against the window, “I’m going to try and catch a nap. Wake me when we get there.”

“Sure thing,” Sam said, flashing you a thumbs up and a smile before you closed your eyes to try and get some rest.

* * *

“No, Bobby, I’m asking  _why_  I’m in Minnesota and who exactly it is that you have sent to help us!” Dean exclaimed angrily, pacing angrily back and forth in the room the three of you had rented. You and Sam exchanged glances. Obviously, Dean wasn’t getting very far in his attempt to wring information out of Bobby, who wasn’t usually this tight-lipped about things. Whatever Bobby had said must have irritated Dean further, since he gave a vicious scowl. “What do you mean we won’t understand? Bobby, we deal with angels and demons as a job, I think we’ll understand. No - no, don’t patronize me! You hold back information and we could get killed out there!”

“So this call seems to be going well,” You muttered to Sam, who had laid down on the bed beside you, pulling you on to his chest.

You could feel his chest rumble as he chuckled. “Dean will figure it out. Whatever Bobby is hiding, it must be important.”

“- just don’t understand why you’re being so difficult!” Dean was ranting. “Wha - what’s that supposed to mean,  _not deadly_? Bobby, I swear if you tell me we’ve come up here for a damn rat infestation, I’m going to set Crowley on your ass! No, it doesn’t matter that we’re not on the best of terms, I’m sure he’d be happy to do it for fun!”

“Should we…” You said, gesturing towards Dean.

“Nah,” Sam said. “He can handle it. Besides, I don’t want to piss him off more, do you?”

“Definitely not,” You agreed. “Worse comes to worst, we go in blind. It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Very true,” He hummed. “What should we do in the meantime? Sleep or food?”

“What, the great Sam Winchester doesn’t want to do some research?” You teased him.

“Please, I’m too tired for that,” He said with a smile.

You nestled into his chest. “Sleep it is.”

* * *

“I wonder if we did something to piss Bobby off,” Dean mused, the three of you leaned against the Impala. It was the following morning, the three of you arriving at the warehouse an hour before you were supposed to be there. You had taken a peek inside, but the only thing you saw were creepy statues, so you quickly decided  _against_  exploring for the moment.

“We’ve gone on a hunt with less, Dean,” Sam said reasonably from where he stood, an arm draped protectively around your shoulders. “Besides, I did some searching earlier and found a little information, so we’re not going in completely unprepared.”

“Yeah,” You agreed. “Apparently, people disappear around this place a lot. Though why they’re hanging around such a creepy warehouse is beyond me.”

“Yeah, those angel statues are disturbing, feels like they’re staring at you,” Sam said.

Dean scoffed. “Please, you’re all just jumpy. I can’t believe Bobby didn’t tell us who he sent, at any rate.”

“Probably just some other hunters,” You reasoned. “What else would he mean by specialists?”

Sam gave a slight snort. “Who knows, it’s Bobby.”

“Fair point,” You said, checking your watch. “It’s almost eleven, and there’s no sign of anyone.”

“Well, you know how hunters are,” Dean said with a huff. “Always late.”

You gave an amused half-laugh, eyes spotting a car coming down the road towards you. “We’ve got company.”

Dean checked his weapon, making sure it was loaded and within easy reach, while you and Sam did the same. Sam gave you a concerned glance. “We have no idea what to expect here, so just stay close to me, okay?”

“Nothing’s gonna happen, Sam,” You soothed him. “But if it makes you feel any better, than I will.”

He gave you a soft, relieved smile. “Thanks.”

“Sure,” You nodded, giving his hand a squeeze before redirecting your attention back on the car.

“It looks like two men,” Dean said, hand on his gun. “You sense anything fishy, and I mean anything -”

“Don’t worry, Dean,” You said. “We have done things like this before, in case you had forgotten.”

He shot you an annoyed look as the car slowed to a stop. There was a long moment before the car was turned off, the three of you warily facing Bobby’s unknown favors, watchful and uncertain. You noticed that Sam had nudged you slightly behind him, shielding your body with his. Then the men got out. The passenger came first, a shorter-than-average blond man, who was regarding you and the Winchesters with distrust. He said something to the driver, who kicked open his door and got out. He had a mop of dark hair and pale, sharp eyes that felt as if they were cutting you to your very core. To you, he seemed very familiar, as if you had seen him before.

“Bobby Singer sent us,” The tall one said, and the pieces suddenly fell into place.

“That’s Sherlock Holmes,” You murmured to Sam. “The British detective.”

“You don’t look like hunters,” Dean said bluntly.

“That’s because they’re not, Dean,” Sam said. “That’s Sherlock Holmes, the famous detective from Britain, and John Watson, who helps him with cases.”

“Well then why the hell did Bobby send you?” Dean asked.

Sherlock’s lips gave an odd half-quirk. “Well, I owed him a favor, and he sounded pretty desperate. Said there was some sort of -”

“Infestation,” You finished. “Yeah, we know. I’m Y/N, and these are the Winchesters.”

“Dean and…” John Watson trailed.

“Sam,” Your boyfriend provided. “Did Bobby not tell you anything either?”

“Nothing past there being an infestation,” Sherlock said. “I tried calling last night, but the line was busy.”

Sam snorted. “I think we know why. Did he tell you who the last person was?”

“He didn’t breath a word,” Sherlock said. “Now, I must ask what you meant by us not being ‘hunters’. Obviously, you did not mean that in the traditional sense of the word. The three of you evidently live out of your car there, and discount motels, from the state of your clothes.” The three of you glanced down at your clothes questioningly.

“Wait a minute, what’s wrong with our -” Dean was cut off before he could finish speaking.

“The three of you have no distinct accent, which indicates that you move around a lot, and it’s clear that Dean here has a maximum of a high-school education, and you two can’t have much more, which begs the question as to -” You never did get to hear the rest of Sherlock’s question, because at that moment a wheezing sound came from behind the Impala. The three of you spun around in time to see a what seemed to be a large blue telephone box appearing next to the Impala.

“Okay,” Dean said as the noise stopped. “What the hell?”

“I -” You started, then stopped. “Yeah, I got nothing.”

“Hello!” The head that popped out of the police box was nearly shot by you, Sam,  _and_  Dean, and the owner of said quickly withdrew. “I’d appreciate not being shot, thanks!”

“I take it this is the last person?” You said slowly.

“Bobby Singer sent me, if that makes any difference!” He called from the box. The five of you shared glances. “Can I come out now?”

“Alright, come on out,” Dean ordered. “Nice and slow. Hands first.”

“I’m not going to shoot you!” The man exclaimed as he emerged, showing his hands. He was dressed oddly, wearing a tweed suit and red bowtie, along with a fez on his head. You decided not to ask. “I’m the Doctor, by the way! And you are…”

“Sherlock Holmes and John Watson,” Sherlock introduced first, nodding towards John.

“I’m Dean Winchester,” Dean said. “This is my brother Sam, and that’s Y/N Y/L/N.”

“What a pleasure!” The Doctor enthused. You came to the conclusion that he was, indeed, a rather odd man. “Bobby never let me meet any of his friends. We met, oh, twenty years or so ago - for him, anyways - when he was on a hunt. He wouldn’t let me help, though. To think I didn’t even realize what was prowling around on this Earth of yours!”

“Care to explain the box?” You questioned, beyond confused at this point. Nothing the man was saying made any sense. You had half a mind to call Bobby, and force him to explain what was going on.

“Oh, yes, yes, right!” The Doctor said. “This is the TARDIS! It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It’s a time machine! Well, a time and space machine, though she doesn’t like to take me where I ask.”

“She?” You asked. You weren’t sure why the TARDIS being a she struck you as the most odd out of everything he had just said.

“Yes,” He said. “The TARDIS is a she! Speaking of she’s, where is Amy?”

“Amy?” John echoed faintly from behind you. “Do I even want to know who -”

“She’s my companion!” The Doctor said. “Oh, and Rory, of course, I’m sure they’re just off somewhere… kissing, I suppose.”

You and Sam exchanged glances. “Are you sure Bobby isn’t just pissed at one of us?”

“Fairly certain,” Sam murmured, giving a small huff of laughter.

“So you have a time machine,” Sherlock said. He was currently investigating around the TARDIS, no doubt searching for mirrors or the likes. “I suppose, since there’s no other way to explain something like that…”

“Yes, of course she’s a time machine,” The Doctor said, looking almost offended. “It’s not just smoke and mirrors, that’d be ridiculous.”

“Kind of like your clothes,” Dean quipped, moving on before the Doctor could respond. “So, where the hell did you even get such a thing? How do you know Bobby?”

“I’m a Time Lord,” The Doctor said, something distracting him since he leaned back into the TARDIS. Two people emerged - a feisty looking redhead, who you assumed was Amy, and her husband, Rory. “Oh, there you two are! Ponds, meet Sam, Dean, Y/N, Sherlock, and John! They’re the people that Bobby mentioned.”

“Yes, speaking of Bobby,” Dean said slowly. “I don’t know if I’ve asked yet, but how do you know Bobby?”

“Oh! Right! Yes, well I was investigating what I thought to be some alien activity -” Dean choked, but the Doctor ignored him, “- and I stumbled upon a young Bobby Singer, right in his prime! Turns out we were investigating the same thing, if you can believe it, and eventually I realized it was more his area, you know, werewolves and all, so when he denied my help I left him to it!”

“Werewolves?” Sherlock repeated. “Aliens? Are you all crazy, those things don’t exist!”

“Try telling that to good ol’ Luci, here,” Dean muttered sarcastically. Sam scowled, and you repressed a smile. “Look, man, we hunt werewolves, among other things, for a living. Compared to our lives, yours is absolutely mundane.”

“Okay,” John said slowly. “But… aliens?”

“Yes,” The Doctor said. “I’m an alien, at least to you, anyways. I’m what people call a Time Lord.”

“Don’t want to know,” You mumbled. “Don’t want to know.”

“You know what, I really don’t,” Dean said. “Want to know, I mean. Let’s just get down to business. Do  _any_  of you know why Bobby called us here?”

“No,” Sherlock said.

“Nope!” The Doctor said cheerfully, not looking bothered.

“Not a clue,” You provided, ignoring Dean’s look. “The most he told us was that there was some sort of infestation.”

“Do you think he would tell us, now that we’ve… figured things out?” Amy asked slowly. “I mean, he wouldn’t just call us together for nothing, would he?”

“Well, worth a shot,” Dean said, quickly dialing Bobby on his cell. He put it on speaker.

“ _I already told you, boy, that I can’t tell you anything until you’ve met with everyone!_ ” Bobby exclaimed from over the phone.

“Everyone is already here, Bobby,” Dean said.

“Hello!” The Doctor yelled cheerfully.

“ _Sherlock too?_ ” Bobby asked.

“That is what people mean when they say ‘everyone’, Billy,” Sherlock said.

“It’s Bobby,” Sam corrected. Sherlock didn’t look like he cared.

“ _You’re all here then. Good_ ,” Bobby said. “ _Like I told you all already, there’s a bit of an infestation._ ”

“Meaning what, exactly?” You asked.

“ _This is a bit more up the Doctor’s alley, but I caught wind of many disappearances happening right around the warehouse your standing outside of. Rufus sent it up my way, said he couldn’t find anything._ ”

“And you’re sure it’s not just kidnapping?” Sherlock asked. “That does tend to be the leading cause of disappearances.”

“ _Yeah, I know that!_ ” Bobby snapped. “ _So I went up and checked it out for myself. See, after I met the Doctor a couple decades back, I did some research on things that were more up his alley, so that I could send stuff like that his way when I found it. Backstory aside, I come up to that warehouse you all are parked outside of, and you know what I find?_ ”

“No,” The Doctor said, looking excited. “What?”

“ _Weeping angels. The damn warehouse is chock-full of ‘em. While they usually stay generally inside that place, a couple have strayed out, causing the disappearances._ ” Bobby explained.

Sam raised his eyebrows. “And what are weeping angels? I’ve never heard of them.”

“ _They’re not like the angels you’re thinking of, boy. They’re not like Cas. They’re extraterrestrial in origin, and they send people back in time and feed on the energy produced from that. Almost worse than death, in a way._ ”

“I told you something was weird about those statues!” You exclaimed victoriously.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean said gruffly. “So how do we get rid of them?”

“There are a couple ways,” The Doctor filled in for Bobby, taking over the explanation. “Mirrors, so that they’re staring at themselves, get them to all stare at each other, or destroy them to rubble, through an explosion or something. Here’s the thing, though: if any of you get zapped back, I can’t get back to you. So don’t get touched by them.”

“All we have to do is not touch them, then,” John said. “Seems easy enough.”

“No, you don’t understand,” The Doctor said. “They move when you’re not looking.”

“What?” You all asked together.

“They take up a form of stone when they’re being viewed, which is both their best protection and their greatest weakness. But the moment you look away, the moment you blink… they move. Astoundingly quickly. And that’s how they get you, especially since you’re not expecting it. After all, who expects a statue to move?”

“You’re saying that all those statues in there…” You said slowly, gesturing towards the warehouse. “Are all weeping angels. And if me, Sam, and Dean had got in there…”

“Now you’re getting it,” The Doctor said. “You would have disappeared without a trace, just like the others.”

“ _You sound like you’ve got a pretty good understanding of things, now,_ ” Bobby said. “ _So I’ll leave you all to it._ ”

“Wait, Bobby -” Dean started, but Bobby had already hung up. “Great. So what do we do?”

Everyone stared expectantly at the Doctor. He blinked. “Well… how many are in there?”

“Take a look for yourself,” You said, nodding towards the warehouse. “There’s a couple windows you can see through over here.”

“So they know we’re here, then?” John said as you led everyone over to the windows you had found earlier.

“I guess,” You said. “But there’s a bunch of us, and as long as everyone is looking in a different direction, we should be able to keep them at bay. But that won’t last forever, so does anyone have any ideas?”

“Explosives?” Dean suggested.

“Or sledgehammers,” Sam said.

“What if we just boarded it up, blocked it off from everyone,” John asked.

Sherlock shook his head. “Have you even been listening, John? Sooner or later, the building will be torn down, and then Minnesota will have a bit of an angel problem.”

Sam let out a half-laugh. “We know a thing or two about angel problems. But not the weeping kind.”

“Right,” Sherlock said. “What if we brought in a wrecking ball? Take out most of them, have the rest of you out with sledgehammers to get rid of the survivors.”

“Where would we get a wrecking ball?” Rory asked. “If we went that way, I mean.”

“No idea,” The Doctor shrugged before gesturing towards you and the Winchesters. “They’re the Americans, ask them.”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know, steal one?”

“Great plan,” You said sarcastically. “Let’s just steal a wrecking ball and hope no one notices.”

“They asked!” He protested.

“That is a lot of angels,” The Doctor observed, and you thought you detected a certain amount of nervousness in his voice. “Can we revisit the explosives idea?”

Dean shot you and Sam smug grins, and the two of you punched him. He winced, rubbing his arm. “Well how much explosives would we need to get rid of all those angels?”

“A good question,” The Doctor said.

“Just ask Sherlock,” John said. “Sherlock?”

“Hmm…” The detective said, looking lost in thought.

“Guys, what if we -” But you never got to finish your question, because the world had dissolved around you.

* * *

You groaned, rubbing your head and pushing yourself to your feet. What happened? Where were you?

“Easy there,” A voice behind you said, causing you to jump and spin around, hand reaching for your gun. You relaxed when you saw it was nothing more than an elderly man. “You look like you took a nasty fall. Are you alright?”

“Yes,” You said. “If you don’t mind me asking, where am I?”

“Kansas,” The man said. “Laurence, Kansas, to be exact.”

“Laurence?” You asked, shocked. “And, uh, what day is it?”

“Tuesday,” He said.

“This is going to sound really weird,” You said, “but what year is it?”

“1974, my dear,” He said. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine, thanks,” You said, schooling your expression. “It’s all coming back to me now. Can you do one more thing for me?”

“Of course,” He said with a kind smile.

“Can you point me in the direction of the Campbell house?” You asked.

He pointed off down the road to your left. “Just down that road about a mile. You friends with them? They’re odd folk.”

“I’m their cousin, actually,” You said, thinking something up off the fly. “I just moved here from the city.”

“Wow, must have been some transition,” He said, sounding impressed.

“Yes…” You agreed. “Now, I really have to go, if you don’t mind. Thanks for all your help!”

“Of course, my dear,” He said. “Have a lovely night!”

“You too,” You said slowly, walking down the right towards the Campbell house.  _1974, 1974, 1974_ , your brain kept saying. You realized a weeping angel must have gotten you, and you hoped that it hadn’t gotten anyone else. Sam… He would be devastated, if he wasn’t able to get you back. First Jess, then you - you were worried it might all turn out to be too much for him. “You can’t do anything about it now,” You muttered to yourself. “Once I find the Campbells, maybe they’ll be nice enough to take me in, if I’m lucky. Otherwise…”

Turns out, you were very lucky. As it happened, this was  _after_  Dean had traveled back in time, and a short explanation to Samuel cleared everything up. They welcomed you, albeit reluctantly, though it wasn’t long before you were going out on hunts with them. You had hoped that together along with Sherlock and the Doctor, the Winchesters would have been able to figure out a way to bring you back. But as the days ticked away into weeks, you were rapidly losing hope.

“Keep your chin up, kiddo,” Samuel said, pulling you out of your thoughts as he gave your shoulder a pat. “I’m sure they’ll be able to get you eventually. It’s only a matter of time.”

You sighed, staring listlessly at the floor. “I hope so. But what if -”

“Now, none of that,” He said sternly. “If you’re set on moping, I have some research that you can do instead. At least keep yourself occupied.”

“Alright,” You reluctantly agreed, heaving another sigh and standing to your feet. Following after him towards the library, leaned against the door frame. “What sort of thing should I be looking for?”

“I need you to find out all you can about the Benet house,” Samuel said. “So you may have to go to the library in the morning. Until then, find out what you can about djinn, I have a friend out in Kentucky who needs some information.”

“Sure,” You said, pulling out the appropriate books and setting them on the desk with a thump. You heard Samuel leave a few minutes, and was busy scrawling down information when he reappeared.

“Y/N? You’ve got a guest,” He said.

You glanced up. “I wasn’t expecting anyone. Is it Mary?”

“Nope,” He said, stepping aside to reveal Castiel.

“Cas!” You exclaimed, bolting out of your chair. You were so relieved to see him, you tackled the angel in a hug. He stiffened, patting you awkwardly. “I’m so glad to see you!”

“Evidently,” He said, gently pushing you away. “I’m glad I was able to find you.”

“Where have you been?” You demanded. “I’ve been stuck here for over a month! No offense, Samuel.”

“None taken,” Samuel said with a half-smile.

“Yes, well, the weeping angels have a similar effects on actual angels, too, it seems,” Castiel said. “It was hard to narrow down exactly where in time you were, I had to take my best guess. It’s taken three times to actually get a version of you that isn’t old.”

“I get old?” You asked. That, at the very least, was something you weren’t expecting. “As a hunter, I never thought…”

“Anyways,” Cas interrupted. “I’m here to take you back. With my help, the group was able to destroy the weeping angels. They are hardy creatures, I must admit. And they don’t particularly like me, though it may be because they cannot send me back in time like a normal human.”

“Fascinating,” You said, voice holding a tinge of sarcasm. “How long has it been for you guys?”

“Once I return you to the right place, it will have only been a few hours,” Castiel said. “So I am ready whenever you are.”

You nodded, glancing at Samuel. You stuck out your hand to him. “Thanks for all you’ve done for me, Samuel. I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome, kid,” He said gruffly. Surprisingly, he pulled you into a hug. “You’re a damn good hunter, and I’m gonna miss you. You’ve become like family. Be good to my grandson, huh?”

“Don’t worry, I will,” You said with a broad smile, stepping back. “Tell Deanna I said goodbye?”

“Of course,” Samuel said, giving you a nod. “Good luck, kid.”

“You too,” You said. Cas placed a hand on your shoulders, and your stomach gave a violent jerk as he took you back home.

* * *

“Y/N!” Sam exclaimed in relief as you and Cas appeared. The angel had taken you back outside the warehouse you had started out in - or what was left of it, anyways. Looked like they had decided to use explosives after all. The next thing you knew, Sam had engulfed you in his arms, nose buried in your hair. “You have no idea how worried I was. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” You said, thankful to be back in his arms. You had missed Sam over the month you had spent with his grandfather. “It’s been a month for me. Cas said it was hard for him to locate me, something about the weeping angels.”

“What’s important is you’re back,” Dean said. “Where’d you get zapped to, anyways?”

“Laurence, Kansas, if you can believe it,” You said. “1974. I explained what happened to Samuel, and he took me in.”

“Our grandfather?” Dean asked in surprise. “Wow, I never would have guessed. You got lucky, then.”

“Very,” You agreed. “Living without the internet sucked, though. But other than that…”

Sam cut you off, kissing you earnestly and ignoring Dean’s disgusted protest. “Guys, really…” You gave him the finger behind Sam’s back.

“So glad that got sorted out!” The Doctor exclaimed cheerfully as the two of you broke apart. “Sorry I couldn’t of more help, the TARDIS can’t travel to certain points, it’s really quite bothersome…”

You gave him a look, and noticed that Sherlock wasn’t around. “Did Sherlock leave already?”

“Yeah, he left after the weeping angels were taken care of,” Dean said. “Apparently, an emergency came up back in Britain so he and John had to head back.”

“Ah,” You said. “Nobody else got zapped, then?”

“No,” Castiel said. “Just you. The one that touched you was destroyed before it could send anyone else back, which was fortunate. It would have been much harder trying to find two people, rather than just one.”

“Lucky us,” You said sarcastically. You felt Sam chuckle, as he had yet to release you from his protective embrace. “Say, I’m up for a good cheeseburger. Anyone else?”

“Agreed!” Dean said, pulling the Impala keys out of his pocket. “I know a place. Doctor, Cas, you coming?”

“I will pass, thanks,” Castiel said, lifting his hand in a wave before disappearing.

The Doctor also declined. “You know how it is, so much to see, so little time! Though if you ever need me, just call, I love a good adventure!”

“Sounds good,” Dean said, the three of you saying your farewells as the Doctor climbed into the TARDIS. It disappeared from sight several moments later, making an unhealthy-sounding wheeze along the way.

“Well that… was an experience,” You said.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Dean agreed. “So… cheeseburgers?”

“Yes,” You said instantly, pulling away from Sam after giving his lips a peck and heading towards the Impala.

“Sure,” Sam said. “And, from now on, let’s leave aliens to the Doctor.”

You gave a snort. “Agreed.”


	4. The Hunter Life (Sam Winchester x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get more than you bargained for on a hunt where you meet your soulmate, who is none other than Sam Winchester himself.

As a hunter, your life was dangerous. You were born and raised into the life - even as a kid, there was no such thing as a ‘safe’ moment. You were taught how to use a rifle practically the moment you were big enough to handle one. For you, it wasn’t odd; rather, it was merely a fact of life. Your father had died when you were young. He was no hunter, but your mom was, though she tried to leave the life when she met your father, her soulmate.

There was no way out of the hunter life.

Your dad was killed by a witch, whose sister had been killed by your mother several years prior. You were three at the time, and that incident marked the end of your happy childhood. No more did you build with blocks, swing, or play in your kiddie pool. In one fell swoop, your mother was pulled back into the hunter life, and with your dad gone, she had no choice but to bring you with her. When you were around ten, you asked her how one knows when they meet their soulmate.

“You just know,” She told you. “But the kindest thing you can do for them is to stay far away. Our job will always follow us. Always.”

Now you were older. Your mom had been killed during a hunt a few years ago, leaving you to take her place. The life wasn’t easy - in fact, it was damn near impossible even on the best of days - but you managed. There were still the times, when you laid awake at night, that you thought about your soulmate. Felt bad for them, even, considering the constant danger in your life probably left their meter through the roof a large majority of the time. Though, quite honestly, you wondered what it was your soulmate was doing, considering your meter ran quite high. Seven and above, typically, though it wasn’t uncommon for it to hit ten a couple times a week or so. Such a thing had been happening since you were a kid, though it had stopped for a spell before beginning again. You wondered if he was a hunter, like you. At the very least, if he was, you would both know what you were getting into.

After all, once you were in the hunter life, there was no getting back out. Maybe for a little while, sure, but trouble always found you, like a magnet. And speaking of trouble, you were currently on your way to a job in Virginia - from the sound of it, a Wendigo had been killing campers and hikers left and right. Five people had already died in the past week, and you were certain that number would continue to rise the longer the monster was around people.

You pulled into a motel just as the sun was starting to set, renting a room before going out to get dinner. You ended up going to a small diner just up the road, eating your food in a corner booth as you combed over the news reports from the past week on your laptop. You couldn’t risk missing a crucial detail, like thinking that you were going after a Wendigo and facing a ghost. You were midway through reading about the fourth death when two men took the booth in front of yours, speaking in hushed voices. You kept your eyes trained to your laptop, not wanting to appear like you were listening in since you caught the word ‘monster’ as they were sitting down. It made you curious as to whether they were hunters or not, though you weren’t able to hear any more of their conversation despite your best efforts.

After you had completed all the research you could, you paid and left, heading back to the motel with the intention of getting a good night’s sleep before checking out the area in the morning. It felt like you had barely drifted off when your alarm blared, rousing you from your sleep and making you feel more tired than before. Regardless, you made sure you had the necessary weapons and headed to the woods. After exploring the surrounding area for several hours, you decided that your original assumption was correct - you had to be hunting a Wendigo. There was really no other possible explanation.

You managed to pick up the Wendigo’s trail, following it even as clouds brewed overhead, promising rain. You’d turn back, but considering the thing had killed five people already, you couldn’t risk another innocent civilian dying when you could have prevented it. A little rain never hurt anyone, anyways. The clouds opened above you, the trees shielding much of the way as you continued on the trail. At one point you stopped to rest, taking shelter under a natural rocky overhang and eating a granola bar. It was while there that you noticed the two men that you had seen in the diner. You quickly ducked behind a cluster of undergrowth, listening as they stopped under the very overhang you had stood under mere seconds before.

“I dunno, Sam, it looks like there’s two sets of prints here,” The shorter one was saying, squinting at the ground.

The taller one, who you assumed was Sam, followed his gaze. “What, you think someone else is following it?”

“That’s exactly what I think,” The shorter one said. “Probably another hunter, though I didn’t realize any lived local.”

“Maybe they just travel like we do, Dean,” Sam said. There was something genuine about him that you liked, though you couldn’t quite figure out why. It was like you instinctively trusted him. “I mean, it’s not that foreign of an idea. Plenty of hunters do it.”

“Just as long as it’s not another hiker. The last thing we need is another civilian involved,” Dean said gruffly. “We should get going. We gotta be getting close here. Besides, I don’t want to be stuck out here with our Wendigo friend after dark.”

They moved off, and you waited a couple minutes before following them. You just hoped they wouldn’t shoot you. Dean, at least, looked like the kind of guy that would shoot first, ask questions later. And it was a lot harder to do your job with a bullet lodged in you. You trailed behind them for about half-an-hour more before they stopped. You watched them from a small distance off, and realized they had stopped because they had found it’s den. Dean had his lighter out (though you felt like perhaps a blowtorch would have been better suited) as Sam grew closer, peering into the den.

You waited with baited breath, letting it out as Sam returned. “Gone,” He reported.

“Great,” Dean sighed. “The thing could be anywhere.”

There was a crackling behind you, and you froze. You were too focused on their conversation to pay attention to your surroundings, and if the Wendigo wasn’t in its den, then that meant…

You rolled out of the way just in time, yelling “It’s over here!” to the two men, and frantically reaching for your lighter. You managed to roll out of the way of its second attack, putting on a burst of speed towards the two hunters whose attention you had attracted. “Son of a bitch!” You yelled as the Wendigo’s claws sunk into your leg, causing you to crash to the ground. You finally managed to get out your lighter, flicking it open as the two hunters shot the Wendigo to distract its attention. The bullets merely irritated it, giving you time to light the lighter and toss it on to the monster’s back. It screeched, flames consuming its body as you pulled yourself away.

You let your head thump on to the dirt, leg pulsing in pain. “Hey, hey, listen, you’re going to be okay,” Sam said, his face appearing in your vision.

“I better be,” You grunted. “Ain’t no way I’m being killed by a Wendigo, of all things. That would just be embarrassing.”

He chuckled, and it suddenly hit you. Why you felt so inclined to trust him, despite never meeting him before. Why, even though your leg felt like hell, Sam made it seem like everything would end up being okay. He was your soulmate. “I’m Sam,” He said. “Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean. What’s your name?”

“Y/N Y/L/N,” You grunted, pushing yourself up to your elbows. Dean was using strips of cloth from his shirt to stem the bleeding. “So you guys are hunters too, huh?”

“Born and raised,” Dean said gruffly. “You?”

“Same,” You said. “I’ve heard of you guys. Even the other hunters are afraid of you.”

“C’mon,” Dean snorted. “We’re not that scary.”

You grinned. “I guess not.”

“Have we met somewhere before?” Sam asked suddenly, eyes scrutinizing your face. “It just feels like…”

“You can trust me?” You finished. “And you don’t know why?”

Sam looked impressed. “Yeah, actually. How’d you guess?”

“It’s exactly how my mom described it. You just know,” You said softly.

“You’re my soulmate,” Sam deduced. He didn’t look disappointed - worried, maybe, but not disappointed. “You have a tendency to get into trouble, you know that?”

“I’m a hunter, that’s my job,” You said with a grin. “And I wouldn’t talk, if I were you.”

“Would you look at that,” Dean said, “Little Sammy’s got a soulmate. Now enough of that lovey-dovey crap. We need to get you to a doctor.”

“Right,” Sam said, scooping you up. “Let’s get you back.”

“Like you said,” Dean stated, leading the way, “being a killed by a Wendigo? Embarrassing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr.


	5. Cas the Love Guru (Sam Winchester x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You struggle with your feelings for Sam, so Castiel gives you a hand.

You paced back and forth in your motel room, running a hand agitatedly through your hair. You liked to think that nothing scared you. You confronted vampires, werewolves, demons, and ghosts without batting an eye, but this… This was different. Because you were in love with Sam Winchester, and the very thought of that scared you.

So, you did what any logical, self-respecting person would do in your place, and… decided to ask one of his friends if he liked you. Granted, you were referring to Castiel, and the angel was quite possibly the most oblivious being on the face of the planet, but it wasn’t like you were going to ask Dean about it. That would be worse than telling Sam, considering Dean was a weird father-mother-brother figure for him.

“Cas,” You prayed, “I really need a hand with something, so if you could stop by I’d appreciate it.”

It was several moments before the angel appeared, the sound of wings flapping following him. “Hello, Y/N. I heard your prayer, what do you need?”

“Can you keep a secret, Cas?” You asked him.

He gave you a brief nod of his head. “I would like to think so, yes. What’s on your mind?”

“It’s about the Winchesters,” You divulged. “Well, more specifically, it’s about Sam.”

“Are you referring to your feelings for him?” Castiel asked, causing your jaw to drop.

“Wha- how do you know about that?” You demanded, embarrassed.

“Well, it is rather obvious,” Cas said. “I didn’t notice at first, but Dean pointed it out to me, and I agree with him on the fact that the two of you would be compatible with each other.”

“ _Dean_  knows too?” You shrieked loudly, your voice jumping up an octave. “Who doesn’t know?!”

The angel looked thoughtful for a moment. “Just Sam, I believe.”

“Of course,” You muttered. “Do you know if he likes me back?”

“Romantically? I believe so,” He said. “Though I think the best way to find out would to be to ask him yourself.”

Your conversation was cut short when the door burst open, Sam standing in the doorway with a gun and Dean right behind him. You stared at the two brothers. “Uh… is everything okay?”

Sam lowered his gun. “I heard you yell.”

You cleared your throat, hoping you didn’t look as embarrassed as you felt. “No, I’m fine, Cas and I were just talking.”

“Oh,” The younger Winchester said, looking sheepish. “I just thought something might have happened. Sorry for barging in.”

“No, it’s… fine,” You said.

“Y/N has something to tell you,” Castiel interjected.

You whipped around to send Cas a glare that had once sent Crowley reeling. “We’re no longer friends.”

“Sorry,” The angel said apologetically, walking over to join Dean. “I was just trying to be helpful. Come, Dean, I have a question about certain slang used by human teenagers.”

“Right,” Dean said, glancing between you and Cas with a questioning expression before following after his friend.

“So…” Sam said awkwardly, shutting the door and tucking his gun back into the waistband of his pants, “what is it you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Well, it’s kind of stupid actually,” You stammered.

“C’mon, it can’t be that bad,” He said, giving you an encouraging smile.

“Fine,” You said, sighing and resolving to get Cas back for the situation he had put you in later. “I-I’m in love. With you.” To your credit, you didn’t throw up, even though it was looking pretty iffy for a couple seconds.

“Oh, thank God,” Sam said, looking immensely relieved.

“It’s okay, I- wait, come again?” You stammered, staring at him.

“I’m in love with you, too,” He admitted. “I was just too chicken to admit it. At the very least, facing off against a werewolf pack sounded less daunting.”

“Well, I’m glad you Winchesters still have a healthy fear of me,” You said, smirking.

“Heh, yeah,” Sam said with a chuckle. “I guess we really owe Cas, huh?”

“I would say so. Not that I’d ever admit it,” You said. “So, should we, you know, kiss… or something?”

“Well, we have to give our audience something,” The younger Winchester said, glancing pointedly at the door. There was a thump and scuffling from outside, and the two of you shared amused smiles.

“JUST REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU, SAMMY!” Dean yelled from outside.

“I don’t need lessons on how to kiss a girl, Dean!” Sam called back in response, rolling his eyes. “Never get a minute of privacy.”

“And you’re never going to,” You said. “So shut up and kiss me already, Winchester.”

“Yes ma’am,” He said with a huff of laughter, grinning. And he did.


	6. Welcome Home (Sam Winchester x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is glad that you're always waiting for him when he returns from hunts.

_Well I came home_  
Like a stone  
And I fell heavy into your arms

“Yeah, we’re on our way back,” Sam said, his voice slightly muffled over the phone. “What have you been up to?”

“Research, mainly. The Letters’ library is great, I’m not gonna lie,” You said.

“Heh, yeah. Look, my phone is running low, so I got to go. I love you.”

“Love you too. Tell Dean I said hi.”

“Will do. Dean, Y/N says hi.” You heard Dean yell hi, and grinned as you shook your head. “See you soon, Y/N.”

“Drive safe,” You said, ending the call. You set your phone down, leaning back in your chair and stretching. Your stomach growled, and you realized it was near dinner. Deciding to postpone your research to a later time, you stood and headed to the kitchen. The brothers would appreciate food upon their return.

Half-an-hour later, three burgers were made and the bunker door was opening. “Hey, Y/N!” Dean’s yell filtered through to the kitchen.

You padded out to the entrance. “Welcome back. I’ve made dinner.”

“You’re a lifesaver, I’m starved,” Dean said, dropping his bag in favor of heading to the kitchen.

“Hey,” Sam said, shooting you a smile and setting down his bag before engulfing you in a hug. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too, Sam,” You said, your voice muffled by his shirt. “Tough hunt?”

“Mhmm,” He hummed, pressing a kiss into your hair. “Glad it’s over.”

“Y/N, these- these are delicious,” Dean said, his mouth full as he walked back in. “Oh, you guys are having a moment, or whatever. Just came to grab a beer.”

Sam let out a snort at his brother’s words before leaning down to give you a proper kiss. “How goes the reading?”

“Pretty good.” You entwined your fingers with Sam’s, tugging him towards the kitchen. “C’mon, you need to eat.”

 _These days of dust_  
Which we’ve known  
Will blow away with this new sun

“Burgers?” Sam asked, taking one of the plates. “Thanks, Y/N. Better than fast food.”

“Hey, don’t diss fast food,” Dean said. “That stuff is great.”

You rolled your eyes. “Dean, ‘that stuff’, as you call it, is horrible for you. You’ll keel over from a heart attack at the rate you’re going.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” He said with a shrug.

“You’re unbelievable,” You said with a laugh, glancing towards Sam as you felt his eyes on you. He sent you a smile. “What?”

“Nothing. Just glad to be back,” Sam said.

“Ugh, enough with the puppy eyes, Sam. We all know where this is going, so I’m going to get a shower then go to my room,” Dean said, rinsing off his plate and walking out.

You and Sam stared at each other before cracking up. The two of you ate in a comfortable silence for several minutes. “You’re okay though, Sam? Really?”

“I am now, yeah. Just glad to be back with you,” He said, taking your now-empty plate along with his own to clean. “You okay?”

 _But I’ll kneel down_  
Wait for now  
And I’ll kneel down  
Know my ground

“’Course. I’m not the one who just killed a hellhound now, am I?” You asked.

Sam’s eyebrows raised. “You know about that, huh?”

“Yeah, Dean told me. Were you going to?”

“Well, yeah, eventually. I just didn’t want to worry you,” Sam said. He had the decency to look a bit sheepish. “I’m going to shower, did you want to join me?”

You smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I suppose I could be persuaded. Just promise not to keep anything from me again, hmm? Even if it is to keep me from worrying.”

“Deal. So as long as you keep being the person I get to come back to,” He said before a mischievous grin crawled up his face.

“Sam!” You shrieked as he threw you over his shoulder, carrying you down the halls to the showers. “Put me down! Sam! I’m gonna kill you!”

His and your laughter echoed down the halls, prompting Dean to poke his head out of his room and roll his eyes. “Idiots.” There was, however, a fond smile on his face. He was glad his little brother had someone to come back to, who’d listen to him and wait up for him on late nights. Dean just wanted Sam to be happy, and with you, he was.

_And I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songfic based on I Will Wait by Mumford and Sons. Requested on tumblr.


	7. Dean's Shirts (Dean Winchester x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean loves it when you wear his shirts.

“Sam and I are going out to interview some witnesses,” Dean murmured, pressing a kiss to your forehead. You gave a groan in response, still half asleep, and he chuckled. “We’ll be back later with breakfast.”

“’Kay,” You mumbled, burying your face in a pillow. “Be safe.”

You assumed he gave you a cocky smile while responding. “Always am.”

Giving a huff of a laugh, you halfheartedly through the bed’s other pillow in the direction of his footsteps, hearing Sam snicker followed by the thump of the pillow on the floor. You assumed that meant you had missed, but didn’t glance up to check, instead drifting back off to sleep as the door shut.

When you woke up a while later, feeling much less groggy than earlier, the Winchesters were still gone and you were ravenously hungry. You vaguely remembered Dean promising to return with breakfast, and you rolled over to look at the clock. The red letters stated that it was nearly 10 in the morning, and you decided that was an acceptable time to get up. You stretched before climbing out of bed, walking in to the bathroom to get ready.

After washing your face and brushing your hair, you were debating what to wear, your eyes landing on one of Dean’s tee shirts which was draped haphazardly over a chair. Shrugging, you grabbed it, pulling it over your head where it settled comfortably over your shoulders. The fabric smelled overwhelmingly like Dean (and faintly of alcohol) and you would be lying if you said that you didn’t like it. You had just pulled on some jeans when Dean and Sam walked in, carrying breakfast from a fast-food restaurant.

“I got the coffee you like,” Sam said, holding up the cup of coffee he had and passing it in to your eager hands.

“You’re the best, Sam, thanks,” You said gratefully, taking a sip of the steaming liquid. “How did the interviews go?”

Dean shrugged, green eyes sweeping over you appreciatively as he set down breakfast and pulled off his suit jacket. “From the sound of it, we’re probably dealing with a wraith.”

Sam mumbled a curse. “I forgot to get our drinks out of the Impala.” Dean tossed him the keys as Sam headed towards the door. “Be right back.”

“Okay,” Dean shrugged, waiting until the door was shut to stride over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist. “Are you doing this on purpose?”

“What?” You asked, blinking in confusion.

He chuckled. “I love it when you wear my shirts.”

“Oh,” You said softly. “Well, it’s comfy.”

“Don’t feel like you have to stop,” He hummed, face centimeters from yours. “Feel free to steal a shirt of mine whenever you’d like.”

You grinned. “I’ll keep that in mind. Now Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and kiss me already.”

“Gladly,” He breathed, crashing his lips against yours in a searing kiss. Your hands were laced in his hair as Dean’s hands traveled up your torso.

“Guys, really?” Sam asked, sounding annoyed. You hadn’t heard him come in, but his presence was enough to ruin the moment. “Just get a room.”

Dean flicked him off, moving away to root through the bag of food. “You’re just jealous, Sammy. Now where’s my breakfast?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr.


	8. The Empty Soldiers (Dean Winchester x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Sam, and Dean may have bitten off more than you can chew when you discover a time-travelling box, aliens, and a sarcastic detective. Superwholock crossover.

“I can’t believe we’re in  _London_!” You gushed, staring in awe at the sights around you. As someone who had barely been out of the Americas, everything was new and incredible. “London!”

You heard Dean chuckle as he wrapped a loose arm around your waist. “Yeah, it’s pretty incredible.”

“Too bad we’re here on business,” Sam said. “It must be something pretty big, if you had to bring us here, Cas.”

“Bigger than you could possibly imagine,” Cas said gravely. “Imagine or understand. Like you said, Sam, I did not bring you to London to sightsee.”

“Then why did you bring us here, Cas?” You asked, glancing over at the angel.

His face was just as serious as his tone. “Unfortunately, I am not permitted to tell you. Rest assured, however, knowing you will find out soon.”

“What’s that supposed to - Cas!” Dean started, yelling at the angel as he disappeared. “Cas!”

“It’s no use, Dean, he’s gone,” Sam said with a frustrated sigh. “Let’s just find a place to stay. The sooner we do that, the sooner we can figure out whatever it is he brought us here for.”

You sighed, taking Dean’s hand as the two of you walked out of the empty alley Cas had brought you to. “I’m starting to wish we were here for sightseeing.”

“Same here,” Sam agreed. “But hey, maybe we’ll see that famous detective guy.”

“Sherlock Holmes?” You asked, eyebrows raising. “I doubt it.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I am ashamed to even  _know_  you two right now. Only you two would know about some obscure London detective.”

“Obscure?” You and Sam said together. How had Dean not heard of him? “Dean, Sherlock Holmes is the most famous detective in Great Britain! How have you not heard of him? He’s gained a lot of fame as of late!”

“Yeah, well, I’ll take your word for it,” Dean snorted. “Nerds.”

You punched him in the arm, causing him to wince. Sam snickered, shaking his head. “C’mon, Dean, you asked for that one. I think this is a motel up here.”

“Slow down, Sam, not all of us can keep up with your moose-length strides,” You complained.

“You’ve been spending too much time around Crowley,” Sam chuckled, shaking his head, though he slowed down none the less.

“Guys, did you see that?” Dean said, interrupting your conversation. His gaze was pointed off to your right, towards the road.

You blinked. “See what? The cars driving on the other side of the road? We’re in London, Dean, that’s how things work here.”

“No, not that,” The oldest Winchester groaned. “Past the road. The police box.”

“The bright blue one?” You clarified, pausing to see what he was looking at. “What about it?”

“It wasn’t there before,” Sam answered for Dean. “I looked over there barely a minute ago, and it definitely wasn’t there.”

“Maybe this is what Cas was talking about?” You suggested.

Sam shrugged, already moving towards the crosswalk. “Let’s check it out. It could be nothing, but then again…”

“It could be something,” Dean finished. The three of you jogged across the road, dodging cars and almost getting run over once.

“London streets are a whole other level of crazy,” You panted once you reached the other side of the road. “I thought I saw heaven there for a minute.”

“Trust me, not that great,” Dean said with a chuckle, glancing around. “What the hell? Where’d it go?”

“Uhh…” You said, spinning around. “I don’t see it anywhere.”

Sam sighed. “So Cas sent us to London after a possessed police box. Great.”

* * *

Later, after the three of you had finally managed to locate a hotel, Dean was off getting food while you and Sam did research. “It just sounds so familiar,” You said with a groan, flopping back on the bed.

Sam glanced up from his laptop. “What?”

“The telephone box!” You exclaimed, furrowing your brow. “The  _blue_  telephone box. Like I’ve heard it somewhere before, I just can’t put my finger on it…”

“Well, I haven’t been able to find anything on a possessed police box, especially considering that one was easily from the 60s,” Sam said. “Maybe we’re just looking at the wrong angle.”

“Meaning…” You drawled out, staring at the ceiling. “What, exactly? It’s not supernatural, and we’ve just lost our minds? I mean, what’s next, aliens?”

“Maybe,” He said with a shrug. “I mean, if you look at some of these conspiracies surrounding this box…”

You groaned. “No, no, no, we’ve already previously established that there are no such thing as aliens.”

“I’m just saying,” Sam defended. “It’s improbable, but not impossible.”

“Let’s just keep it to the supernatural realm, thank you,” You said, looking back down at your mother’s hunting journal splayed out on your legs. “So your dear old dad didn’t have anything?”

“Nope,” He sighed. “Not a thing. What about your mom?”

“I’m going back through and hoping that I missed something,” You said, flipping through a few more pages. A picture fluttered out from the back, landing on the floor. It contained a snapshot of a blue police box - the same blue police box that the three of you had seen earlier - and a man exiting it. You leaned down to pick it up, staring at the photo. “Uh, Sam? I think I found something.”

* * *

“So you two, what, think this blue-box-guy is somehow connected to the whole thing?” Dean asked. “I still have my money on possession.”

“I don’t think it’s possession, Dean,” Sam said. “Hell, I’m starting to think it’s not even anything… spooky.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked. “Well, what  _are_  you thinking?”

“We’ve been doing research, Dean, and although you may not like it,” You trailed. “We think he might be something a bit more… I don’t know, alien.”

“Wha - alien?” Dean sputtered. “We’ve been over this, there’s no such thing!”

“Well, there’s one way to find out,” Sam said, pushing himself to his feet. “We gotta find that box.”

* * *

“We’ve been looking for hours, I don’t think we’re going to find anything,” Dean grumbled. You wrapped your coat tighter as the wind blew. “What are we supposed to do when we find this guy anyways?”

“Uh, Dean?” You asked, spotting the police box only a short distance away.

“I mean, if he’s not supernatural, what is he? Alien? We’re not trained to deal with aliens, we barely got through the apocalypse!” Dean exclaimed, still ranting.

“Dean?” Sam tried this time as a man - the same man from the photo - exited the police box, followed by a red-head and another man.

“How does one get rid of an alien?” Dean’s voice was steadily raising, and you figured it was fortunate that the three of you were in the middle of an empty park (sans the police box people). “I mean, is it even a threat? Is this like an ET ripoff? How do we kill it? Do we need a fancy bullet to kill an alien? I mean, remember when we had to track down the Colt? It didn’t even kill Lucifer so how do we know it’s gonna -”

“DEAN!” You and Sam both shouted, finally ending the oldest Winchester’s rant. You jerked your head meaningfully towards the other three, who were now hovering awkwardly only a few yards away. “I think they heard you.”

“Hmm, yes, well, it was kind of hard not to, you know,” The man from the photo, dressed in tweed and wearing a bowtie, said awkwardly. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t try to kill me, that hasn’t worked out well for anyone else.”

“You should take his word for it,” The redhead said, her accent distinctly Scottish. “Trust me.”

“Yeah, well, you haven’t given us a reason to,” Dean said, hand reaching for his gun. “So why don’t you tell us what the hell you are, and if you’re lucky, we’ll -”

“Not kill you,” You cut off your boyfriend, giving him a look. “It hasn’t gone funky town yet, Dean.”

“Well, I’m the Doctor,” The man pointed at himself, “And this is Amy and Rory.”

“Doctor -” The previously unnamed man, who you now knew to be Rory, said, eyes darting towards the gun that Dean was openly displaying. At the very least, you and Sam were more discreet.

“Not now, Rory, the adults are talking,” The Doctor said, quickly shushing the man. He pointed back towards the police box. “That’s the TARDIS, which is a bit like a mobile telephone -” Amy snorted. “- and we really haven’t done anything to deserve to be shot.”

“Well, Doctor,” Sam said, pursing his lips. “You haven’t told us what you are. Shapeshifter, vampire, angel, maybe?”

“Like Cas would have sent us here after a rogue angel,” You snorted. “Don’t you think he would have told us, if that was the case? None of this ‘bigger than you can imagine or understand’ crap.”

“I’m not following,” Amy said.

“Yeah,” Rory cut in. “Vampires, shapeshifters, angels? Doctor, what are they on about?”

“I believe they are conspiracy theorists, Rory,” The Doctor said. “Obviously, there’s no such thing as -”

“Like hell there’s not!” Dean snapped, interrupting the Doctor. He drew his gun, prompting you and Sam to move aside your jackets to reach for your own. “Now tell us what you are!”

“Okay, okay, put the gun down,” The Doctor said frantically, pushing his two friends behind him. “If we could just talk about this -”

“Doctor, I suggest you answer the question,” You said coolly. “Before he doesn’t give you a chance to.”

“He’s a Time Lord!” Amy exclaimed, causing the three of you to gaze questioningly at her. “From outer space.”

“You’re an alien.” Dean said flatly. “Right.”

“Like I was saying earlier, Dean, it’s not impossible, at the very least it makes more sense than a possessed police box,” Sam said. “We’re hunters. Of the supernatural. You know, ghosts, demons, werewolves, that sort of thing.”

“What?” The Doctor said confusedly. “No, no, don’t be ridiculous, that sort of thing doesn’t exist.”

Before the conversation could be continued, however, Dean was hit in a flying tackle, sending him off to the side. You and Sam drew your guns, as the Doctor pulled out some sort of wand… thing. You and Sam stopped a short blond man in his tracks while Dean grappled with his attacker, gun knocked aside in favor of hand-to-hand combat. You couldn’t shoot for risk of hitting him, and wasn’t about to step in, though Sam looked like he wanted to. After several long moments, Dean gained the upper hand, managing to pin the man down.

“Dean, that’s Sherlock Holmes!” Sam exclaimed, gun leveled at the man’s head as Dean stepped away, rubbing a trickle of blood away from his mouth.

“Yes, well who else would be stupid enough to pick a fight with three obviously armed blokes,” The short man grumbled.

“Good, you’re all together,” Cas’ voice sounded from behind you, causing you to nearly jump out of your skin.

“Dammit, Cas,” Dean grumbled. “I’d like an explanation as to what the hell is going on.”

“Put away your weapons, you’re all on the same side,” Cas said calmly, pushing down your arm which held your gun as he passed. “I apologize I could not explain earlier, you must understand that some things require subtlety. Regardless, everything seems to be coming together.”

“What is going on?” Sherlock demanded angrily, rising to his feet and brushing off his coat. “Who are you?”

“My name is Castiel,” Cas said. “Though Y/N and the Winchesters prefer to call me Cas. I am an angel of the Lord.”

Sherlock gave an incredulous scoff, while the Doctor sputtered from his spot. “Angel? That’s impossible, I’ve never seen -”

“There’s a lot of things you have never seen, Doctor of Gallifrey,” Castiel said. “However considering the circumstances it was decided that the most powerful forces and brilliant minds must come together to save the world.”

“Are you hearing yourself?” Sherlock snorted. “Angels? There has never been any proof that -”

Thunder boomed overhead, Castiel’s form seeming to flicker into something incomprehensible, the shadow of wings cast behind him on the grass. The ones that had never witnessed this were stunned to silence. The angel continued. “Now that we are all on the same page, I must implore you to work together for the good of the world. An army is coming. It is larger than ever before, full of empty men with no feeling.”

You and Dean exchanged glances. “Cas, we’re not -”

“Cybermen,” The Doctor said. Upon seeing everyone else’s confused gazes (besides Cas), he explained. “They’re robot men, devoid of emotion. They are determined to ‘upgrade’ the world, turning everyone into emotionless soldiers.”

“I think I prefer demons,” Dean said. “Any chance an exorcism would work on these tin men?”

“No,” The Doctor said. “Though that would be easier.”

“Do you have any idea how they work?” Sherlock demanded. The legendary detective seemed to have recovered from his shock, brain now running at a million miles an hour.

“Yes, of course,” The Doctor said. “I have a book about them in the TARDIS that you can look through.”

“I don’t get why we have to handle this, though,” Sam interjected. “I mean, isn’t that the Doctor’s job? Aliens aren’t exactly on our resume.”

“Neither are they on Sherlock or John’s,” Cas said. So that was the short guy’s name. “But you must work together to stop them.”

“Couldn’t the angels -” Amy started.

Castiel shook his head. “I am not permitted to interfere. Not directly, anyways.”

“Then why are you telling us this?” Rory asked. “If you’re not allowed to interfere, then…”

“I am simply nudging you in the right direction,” Castiel said. “I can help you no further.”

“Wait, I have a question about -” Sherlock said, but Cas had already disappeared in a flutter of wings, causing the detective to look extremely annoyed.

“Yeah,” You said with a slight smirk. “You get used to it.”

* * *

“This is weird,” Dean said, looking around the inside of the TARDIS. You couldn’t help but to agree. “I’m just going to try not to think about it.”

“Impossible,” Sherlock was muttering to himself.

The Doctor was grinning, flipping various switches and levers. “Well, off we go! It’s a bit rough the first time around, so I’d hold on if I were you! Off we go, to meet the Cybermen, nothing like a good invasion on a Tuesday!”

You sniggered as Sam groaned. “Probably best not to bring up Tuesdays, Doctor.” Moving to stand next to Dean, he wrapped an arm around your waist as the TARDIS jerked, causing you to grab Dean’s arm as he grabbed a railing. “Little warning, next time!”

“That was a warning!” The Doctor protested. “Anyways, here we are, hope you’re ready!”

“What’s the plan?” John asked. “We’re not just running in there half-cocked now, are we?”

“Well, it usually works for me…” The Doctor suggested. “But I suppose you and Sherlock can take a look at their machinery while I try to find a way to power them down remotely. You three can…”

“We’ll be your distraction to get in,” Dean said. “Anything else you forgot to mention?”

“They shoot lasers,” Rory said. “Just so you know.”

“Great, thanks,” Sam said. “Metal men with death lasers, sounds like a party.”

“We’ve faced worse odds,” You said with a shrug. “It’s just like… a really intense game of dodge ball.”

“That’s very comforting,” Dean grumbled. “Well, let’s get this over with.”

Everyone stepped out of the TARDIS, and your hand slipped into Dean’s as you saw the thousands of metal men everywhere. ‘Go’, The Doctor mouthed, herding off Sherlock, John, and his companions. You, Sam, and Dean slipped off in the other direction, sneaking through corridors to reach where most of the Cybermen were stored. You had a tight grip on the taser the Doctor had given you. Dean held up three fingers once you managed to reach your destination without detection.  _3… 2… 1…_

“Hey tin soldiers!” Dean bellowed, gaining the attention of literally every Cyberman there. “It’s time to introduce you to our family business!”

Two seconds later all three of you were in an all-out sprint down the corridors, running for your lives and hoping you would, by some, miracle, run in to the Doctor or Sherlock. At the very least, you had gained the Cybermen’s attention.

“I’ll be honest, I never thought I’d die being chased by robots,” You panted, the three of you backpedaling out of a corridor and running in another direction. “I figured it would be something cooler, like facing off against Lucifer or something.”

“Lucifer is in the cage,” Sam retorted. Even he was out of breath, making sure to keep pace with you and Dean. “This way - never mind!”

“We’re cornered,” Dean snarled, the three of you forming a loose circle and looking desperately for a way to escape. “Shit, we’re gonna die!”

“I’m blaming Cas,” You said, once again reaching for Dean’s hand. He took it as the Cybermen closed in, not shooting.

“Three compatible humans found!” One said.

“You will be upgraded!” Another chimed in.

“No way in hell!” You said, firing your taser at the closest one. “Death first!”

“The humans have exhibited hostile activity!” A Cyberman said. “You will be deleted!”

“Sorry to break up the party, boys, but something has come up!” The three of you grinned at the sound of Sherlock’s voice over the speaker. “Deleting them will just have to wait!” And as if all the Cybermen had been hit with some sort of electric shock, they toppled over on to the floor.

You nudged one with the toe of your shoe. “Are they dead?”

“I hope so,” Dean said.

“You’re welcome, by the way,” Sherlock said, causing the three of you to jump. Dean ignored him, in favor of bringing his lips to yours in a kiss.

* * *

“It was a pleasure to meet all of you,” The Doctor said cheerfully, as you, Dean, and Sam stepped out of the TARDIS and back on to American soil, by where the Impala was parked. “Let’s try and stick to our designated jobs, though?”

“Yeah, I’d much rather be ganking demons and vampires,” Dean agreed. “Feel free to take the Cybermen off our hands.”

“Seconded,” You said. “So as long as Sherlock keeps taking care of the human threats?”

“Gladly,” The detective said. “I have enough on my hand with humans, much less aliens and monsters.”

“So that’s that then,” Sam said, lifting his hand in an awkward wave. The rest of you did the same, the Doctor and Sherlock disappearing back into the TARDIS. A few moments later it disappeared with a wheeze.

You leaned into Dean’s side, heaving a sigh of relief. “Let’s never do that again.”

He chucked. “Agreed.”


	9. After He Left (Dean Winchester x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean discovered that light can be found in the darkest of places when drowning his sorrows after Sam leaves for Stanford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU: One of your eyes is the same color as your soulmate’s

You were a hunter. Well, at least, you should have been. You had all the skills of one, but your parents refused to let you enter the hunter life. There was nothing pretty or desirable in the hunter life. That was why you were twenty-one years old and working as a bartender, instead of hunting. Though, it was the reason you met Dean Winchester, so you had to cut your parents at least a little bit of slack.

Dean Winchester - son of John Winchester, a rather well-known hunter whose wife had died from supernatural causes and catapulted him straight into the hunter life. It was also pretty well-known that he treated his sons like soldiers, but not talked about. When it came to kids, hunters had to do what was necessary to make sure their children wouldn’t be killed by the very things they were hunting. It was why you knew how to pack a punch or salt and burn a ghost. Survival, simply put. If you wanted to survive in the hunter world… well, you had to be willing to fight for it.

There was one other thing about Dean Winchester - he was your soulmate. Of course, you didn’t realize it at first, but who else would have such a striking, candy apple green eye, along with a Y/E/C eye that matched your own?

“I’ll take a few shots if you please, sweetheart.” Those were the first words Dean had ever spoken to you, after sitting down at the bar. He was easily the most handsome man in the joint, even with the grim look he wore on his face. His eyes were pointed downward, and you set three shot glasses down in front of him, filling them.

“You look like a man with a burden,” You said conversationally.

He gave a bitter half-laugh. “Yeah, sweetheart, you could say that.”

“Well, talk,” You prompted. “That’s what I’m here for. It’s not like I’m busy.” You waved towards the nearly empty bar.

“It’s my kid brother,” Dean had said, tossing back a shot before continuing. “Ran off, decided to go to college instead of staying with my dad and I. We have a family business, and it’s one of those things where it’s the more hands the better, you know?”

“I think so, yeah,” You said. “I’d say the most you can do is support him. You can’t force anyone to do anything they don’t want to, especially if they’re set on something. How’d your dad take it?”

“Well,” He said slowly, “not good. Probably getting blast-faced drunk somewhere.”

You chuckled. “Wait, so that’s not what you’re trying to do?”

“I wish,” He snorted, finally lifting his eyes to yours after he had downed the third shot. “I gotta have some semblance of consciousness if I wanna drive, though.”

“In that case, I take it you’ll be switching it to beer?” You asked with a smile, nearly faltering at his eyes, which were the exact shades you possessed. It had to be a trick of the light, though - surely you weren’t lucky enough to get someone  _that attractive_  as a soulmate.

“It’s like you read my mind,” He said. “Dean Winchester.”

“Son of John?” You blurted before you could stop yourself.

He stiffened, immediately becoming more guarded. “How did you know that?”

“My name’s Y/N Y/L/N. My parents were in the life,” You said briefly, just in case it was a coincidence that his name was Dean Winchester and he just happened to have a father named John.

“Dad’s mentioned them,” Dean stated. “Said they tried to get out.”

“They’re doing an alright job of it,” You said, a part of you relieved that this really ways one of the Winchester boys. “But you’re never completely out.”

Dean gave a huff and took a swig of his beer. “Don’t I know it. You ever been on a hunt?”

“Nah,” You said. “Parents never let me.”

“Yeah, probably for the best,” He said. “You mind me askin’ if you’ve met your soulmate yet?”

“Not sure,” You told him. “Why?”

“I got an eye that’s as green as yours. My soulmate’s is a nice shade of Y/E/C, like yours, too,” Dean stated. “Just wondering if I’m lucky enough to have gotten a soulmate as attractive as you.”

“Candy apple green?” You asked him, leaning against the counter.

“Nicer way of putting it than I would,” He said cheekily. “How long are you here for?”

You grinned. “Long enough to close.”

Dean’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “It’s good thing I have all night, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr.


	10. The Mistletoe Tradition (Dean Winchester x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to convince Sam that your dislike of mistletoe isn't because Dean kisses everyone but you under it, but he is having none of it.

Since you and the Winchesters were often on the road, there weren’t many classic Christmas traditions the three of you took park in. Sure, you gave each other gifts, but it was usually either something practical or something that could be bought at a gas station. The three of you didn’t mind, though. You had each other, and that was enough.

Despite your usually rocky Christmases, there was one tradition in particular that Dean followed religiously. It didn’t matter where you were - if he saw mistletoe, Dean made a point to stand under it. It was annoying, and a waste of time, and you’d admit that part of your dislike of it stemmed from your longstanding crush on the eldest Winchester boy.

“You should just tell him, Y/N,” Sam said once. He was well aware of your crush, and an open supporter of it. You were good for Dean, he’d always say, even if Dean didn’t realize it.

“Sam, I’m pretty sure he just thinks of me as another younger sibling he has to look after,” You said. “It would just make things awkward.”

“If you say so,” Sam said, obviously unconvinced. You got the distinct feeling that Sam wasn’t going to let go of it that easy, though. A few weeks had passed since that conversation, which you had all but forgotten. That is, until you and Dean walked into the motel room the three of you shared and straight under mistletoe.

“You know the drill, guys,” Sam said, smirking.

“Sam, you asshole,” You groaned.

“Aw, c’mon, Y/N,” Dean said, grinning. “I’m not that bad of a kisser, and I don’t have cold sores. Always a bonus.”

Sam snorted, and you gave the younger Winchester a glare before turning to Dean. Your heart was working overtime in your chest, and you were surprised that Dean couldn’t hear it. “Let’s get this over with, then.”

“Gee, don’t sound too excited,” Dean said sarcastically, giving you his trademarked little smirk and leaning in. His breath fanned over your face before he closed the gap, lips sweet and gentle against your own. Kissing him was even better than you had imagined, and you couldn’t stop the sigh that escaped as he pulled you closer, obviously not intending to end what was supposed to be an innocent mistletoe kiss any time soon.

Sam wolf-whistled, prompting the two of you to pull apart. The younger Winchester was wearing an expression that was both smug and slightly grossed-out. “Told you, Y/N.”

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Dean said gruffly, pulling your attention back to him.

“Same here,” You breathed out, your cheeks warming at the adoring gaze he was giving you.

“Get a room, guys,” Sam said, amusement in his voice. “If I’d have known this would happen, I would have just left you two to hopelessly pine after each other.”

“Shut up, Sammy,” Dean retorted, giving his brother an annoyed glare.

“Really, all I’m saying is -” Sam abruptly stopped talking as the mistletoe that had previously been hanging above you hit him in the face. “What the hell, Dean!”

“That’s for being a sneaky bastard,” Dean said smugly, head dipping down with the full intent of kissing you once more. “So, you know, thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr.


	11. Numb (Dean Winchester x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After month-long torture by demons, you decide you're done working with the Winchesters.

_Because they took our love and they filled it up  
Filled it up with novocaine and now I’m just numb_

Numb. That was all you felt, ever since you came to the cold realization that Sam and Dean weren’t coming. It had been a month of torture beyond anything you had ever experienced, and the Winchesters hadn’t so much as  _tried_ to rescue you.

“What’s the matter, Y/N?” A demon leered, running his finger lightly against the blade of a knife. “Thinking about your beloved Winchesters again?”

“Go to hell,” You spat.

“Been there, done that,” The demon said lazily. “Not really my thing, I’ll be honest.”

“I appreciate that,” You said dryly, running your tongue over your chapped lips. “Look, if you’re going to torture me, could you at least get on with it?”

“The mental torture is half the fun, Y/N. Surely you know that by now,” He said. “After all, you used to be with the Winchesters. A sly duo, they are. They can trick anyone into thinking that they care about them. It’s happened before, don’t think you’re anything special.” You didn’t respond. “Oh, no, have I hit a sore spot for little ol’ Y/N? You actually thought that the Winchesters cared about you? How cute. Newsflash, sweetheart. They only care about each other and that angel. No one else.”

The door slammed open. Castiel led the way, smiting the demon before he even had time to react. “You’re wrong.”

_Don’t mind me, I’m just a son of a gun  
So don’t stop, don’t stop ‘till your heart goes numb_

Sam and Dean had already rushed over to you, freeing the bonds that kept you in place. “Y/N,” Dean said, looking horrified. “What the hell did those demons do to you?”

“Why don’t you take a guess, Dean,” You snarled, batting away the two brother’s helping hands and standing shakily on your own. “Why don’t you just take a guess as to what they did to me every damn day, while you were off doing who-knows-what?”

“We’ve been looking for you, Y/N,” Sam said. “They hid you extremely well, even Cas couldn’t find you. Dean and I had to get rid of the sigils before Cas could even come into this place. You think we’d just abandon you?”

“I know I was stupid to think Dean or you ever cared, Sam,” You responded, clenching your jaw. “Thanks for the rescue, but I’m done.”

“Done? You’re just going to leave, not look back, like we are the bad guys here? Like our love was something you could just throw away?” You had never heard Dean sound so hurt, or defeated. “That’s it?”

For a moment you felt a pang of guilt, but you pushed it away. The numbness returned, and you knew it was better this way. Safer. “That’s it.” You limped towards the door, head held high, but you paused before you had left completely. Dean’s face grew hopeful. “Just… be careful out there.”

Without another word, you turned and walked out.  _It was better this way._  If only you could believe that.

_And now I’m just numb  
I don’t feel a thing for you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr. Based on the song Novocaine by Fall Out Boy.


	12. Pain and Port-a-Potties (Castiel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get injured in a hunt and Castiel has an up close and personal encounter with a port-a-potty.

It had been a tough hunt. You swore up and down to the Winchesters that you could handle this while they continued finding a way to stop the apocalypse, and after a lot of convincing, they agreed. Castiel was less than pleased, of course, but that’s what you got for having an over-protective, ex-angel boyfriend. He had wanted to come, but you had refused, knowing he wasn’t used to being all but human and would likely get hurt. This left you in a nest of three vampires without backup. Well, you reasoned, you had had worst odds before.

You had managed to rid all three vampires of their heads, though you were a little worse for wear. You could tell you were coated in a layer of grime, sweat, and blood - though you weren’t sure if the blood was mostly yours or the vampires. At any rate, your arm hurt, your ankle was sprained, and if the blood trickling down your head was any indicator, you had a mild concussion.

“Damn, Y/N,” Dean said, wincing as you limped into their motel room. “You look like you went through the wringer.”

“I feel like it, too,” You grumbled. “Do I look as bad as I feel?”

Sam hissed through his teeth as he walked out of the bathroom. “Yeah, ya do.”

“Rhetorical question, Sam,” You grumbled.

“Here, let me take a look at your head,” He offered, pulling up a chair. “Dean, you should probably go find Cas.”

You groaned. “He’s going to flip out.”

“You can’t just hide something as big as that goose egg on your head from him,” Dean grunted, pushing himself to his feet. “I’ll go get him.”

“Where is he, anyways?” You asked curiously. It was unusual for him to not be with either you or the Winchesters, especially now that he’s all but human.

“Out discovering the joys of humanity,” Dean said with a shrug.

You narrowed your eyes at him suspiciously. “Meaning…”

“He wouldn’t stop worrying about you, so Dean locked him in a Port-a-Potty,” Sam supplied.

“Dean!” You exclaimed, standing so fast you got dizzy. Sam put a hand on your shoulder, pushing you back down in the chair. “You can’t go around doing things like that to him!”

“What?” Dean asked. “It seemed funny at the time. I’m sure he’s fine.”

“Go. Get. Him.” You ground out, wincing as Sam dabbed at the gash on your head with an alcohol-soaked rag.

“Fine, fine,” The older Winchester said, grabbing his keys and wallet before sauntering out the door.

“He’s unbelievable,” You muttered, refraining from shaking your head as Sam continued dabbing at the wounds on your skull. “That really hurts, you know.”

He chuckled. “You know how Dean is. I tried to stop him.”

“Why were you guys anywhere near Port-a-Potties, anyways?”

Sam shrugged. “There was a fair in town, and we all needed a break from research.”

“What I’m hearing is while I was off beheading vampires, you were eating cotton candy,” You said, annoyed.

“Sorry.”

“Guess what guys! He got out on his own!” Dean said, walking back through the door with a very disgruntled looking Castiel.

“What you humans call Port-a-Potties are most undesirable,” Cas stated, eyes quickly darting to you. “Y/N, what happened? I knew I should have accompanied you. You’re bleeding!”

“I’m fine, Cas,” You soothed as he came to kneel beside you. “Dangers of the job. Nothing a few days rest won’t fix.”

“Yes, but -” He started to protest before you cut him off.

“Cas, I’ve been doing this since I was a kid. I can take care of myself,” You said calmly, wincing again as Sam hit a particularly tender spot. This did nothing to help the angel’s anxiety. “You don’t have to worry.”

“I will always worry,” He said gravely, reaching out to grab your hand. “I wish I could do something. I feel useless.”

“You’re not useless, Cas,” You said firmly. “You’re just human, like the Winchesters and I. That’s not a bad thing.”

He frowned, obviously not convinced. “Y/N, I only wish to be able to heal you, like I could when I was still an angel. Now I can do nothing.”

“That’s not true,” You said. “As long as you’re around, that’s enough for me.”

“Really?” He asked hopefully.

“Really,” You confirmed. “Now go get a shower. No offense, but you smell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr.


	13. Misunderstanding (Castiel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't understand why Castiel seems to hate you so much.

“Alright, there look to be around twelve vamps in this nest,” Dean said. “Cas, you and Y/N take the back, Sam and I will take the side.”

You nodded, waving the angel over to walk with you. The sun was high in the sky as the two of you crept silently around the building. You were picking your way carefully through the leaves, watching for anything that could cause you to fall. Castiel tripped in a hole, limbs flailing, and you grabbed him before he could crash headlong into the wall and heaved him back. “You alright?” You whispered.

“I, um, yes. Fine,” He stammered, quickly taking the lead. The angel was adamantly refusing to meet your gaze. “This way.”

Shaking your head, the persistent wonder if Castiel even liked you filtered through once more. “There’s the door,” You whispered. “I’ll open, you go in first.”

“Alright,” He said, and you slowly turned the doorknob, pulling it quickly open. Castiel went in first, the two of you beheading unsuspecting vampires with little resistance. It wasn’t long before your ran into Sam and Dean, who had killed half. “I believe all the vampires are now dead.”

“Alright, good work team,” Dean said. “Let’s get rid of these vamps and get out of here.”

Castiel disappeared, wings fluttering, and reappeared a few moments later. “It is done. Shall we go?”

“Sure,” Dean said with a shrug, leading the way out.

You nodded for Cas that he could leave first, and you leaned down to tie your shoe. A painful smack of person-against-wood drew your attention to Cas, who was rubbing his face and glaring at the doorframe. “Cas, are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine,” He said stiffly before leaving. You noticed that his wings had twitched uncomfortably as he spoke, and you wondered, not for the first time, why in the world you could see them. From how it sounded, no one else could, and you weren’t going to bring it up. Shaking your head, you finished tying your shoe and went after them.

Castiel, it seemed, had already left without saying goodbye, leaving you to slide in the back seat of the Impala. “Hey guys?”

“Huh?” Sam asked, glancing back.

Dean too looked back at you. “Something wrong?”

“No - well, not exactly,” You said. “Do you think Cas has been acting weird lately?”

The brothers exchanged glances, and Sam shrugged. “Maybe a little more surly than usual, but… not really.”

“And you’re sure he doesn’t mind me?” You asked. “Because sometimes I get the impression he doesn’t like me.”

Dean scoffed. “Please, Y/N, that’s ridiculous. Of course Cas likes you.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” You said with a smile. But inside, you weren’t so sure.

* * *

You didn’t see Castiel for a few days after that. When you did, he tripped again, hit himself in the face with his own wing (which only you could see), stuttered more than usual, and generally gave you the cold shoulder. He barely looked at you, much less talked to you. Which hurt more than you wanted to admit. What had you done to make him dislike you so much?

Deciding you wanted someone to talk to other than the Winchesters, you left the motel you were currently staying at, praying for Gabriel. “Hey Gabe, I understand if you’re busy but I could really use somebody to talk to.”

Gabriel appeared in front of you, lollipop in hand. “Heya, cupcake, what’s up?”

“There’s just something that’s been bothering me lately,” You said. “Can we go somewhere quiet to talk?”

“Sure can.” He popped the lollipop in his mouth and offered his arm. “Shall we?”

He took you to an empty park, the two of you sitting on an old bench that looked questionable at best. Gabriel broke the silence first. “So, what’s on your mind?”

“It’s just…” You sighed. “I don’t think your brother likes me.”

“Who, Cas?” Gabriel asked, grinning for a reason you didn’t understand. “Sure he likes you! Why would you think otherwise?”

“See, that’s what everyone keeps saying!” You said in frustration. “But everything he does indicates the exact opposite!”

“Meaning what, cupcake?” He asked.

“He doesn’t even talk to me, he hardly ever looks at me, and every time we do talk he stammers and snaps! He’s not like that with anyone else, and I don’t know what I did to make him hate me so much!” You exploded.

Gabriel chuckled. “Cupcake, I promise you that Castiel does not hate you. In fact, he likes you a great deal. My baby brother can just be a bit, oh, shy sometimes. Look, what I mean is, don’t worry your pretty head too much about it. Everything will work out just fine, you’ll see.”

“Gabe,” You sighed as the two of you stood. “That’s not really much of an answer, you know.”

“I know. Sorry I can’t give you a clear one. Look, just give him time. He’ll come around.” He gave you a friendly kiss on the cheek.

The air prickled as Gabriel straightened, a smirk on his face. Castiel appeared, wings flared out behind him. He was angrier than you had ever seen him. “Get your hands off of her, Gabriel!”

“Oh hey, baby bro! We were just talking about you!” Gabriel said happily.

“Y/N, come here,” Castiel ordered. You glanced uneasily back and forth between Gabriel and Castiel’s bristling form. Cas’ eyes softened. “Please.”

For reasons beyond your understanding, you found yourself listening, walking towards him. Gabriel grinned. “I’ll just leave you two to chat, then! Toodles!” The archangel abruptly disappeared, leaving you and Castiel alone.

You shot the still-angry angel an uncertain smile. “Hey, Cas.”

“Y/N,” He greeted uncertainly. “I, um, I am afraid I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

“Oh?” You asked, nodding for him to continue. His dark wings had relaxed, pulling inwards and ruffling uncertainly. “Is this, uh, about the wing thing?”

He gave you the first, slightly amused smile he had ever sent your way. You decided the expression suited him. “Yes, this is about ‘the wing thing’, as you put it.”

“You don’t seem surprised that I can see them,” You murmured, the two of you still standing beside each other. “Would you like to sit?”

“If you wish,” He said, and you reclaimed your spot on the old park bench. “As I was saying, I haven’t been completely honest with you. I’ve known you could see my wings for quite some time. I had always suspected, but then you brushed past them once - and no one should be able to actually touch them.”

“Why not?” You asked. “I realized pretty quickly no one else could see them, so I did a little research of my own. Couldn’t find anything.”

“No, I wouldn’t have expected you to,” Castiel said. “To see an angel’s wings means that you are their soulmate, their other half. And I’ll admit that despite this our interactions have not been… cordial, if you will. Which is largely my own fault.”

Your brain was still processing the fact that you were Castiel’s soulmate. “I’m you’re… how long… why didn’t…” Eventually you gave up trying to formulate a response.

Castiel’s lips quirked upwards. “It’s alright, I know it is overwhelming. Angelic soulmates are a well-kept secret, for their own safety.”

You asked the best question you could come up with. “How long has Gabriel known?”

“He was the first person I approached,” Castiel said. “I was… unsure about how to go about handling the information. And I knew he would be the most helpful regarding the matter. I should also tell you that soulmates are rarely not romantically involved. Though I will not hold it against you if you wish to merely remain friends.”

Your eyebrows raised. “Cas, I never said I didn’t want to be with you. Why would you think that?”

“I just assumed you would dislike you, after the way I have acted around you in the past,” He said simply.

“Cas, I don’t dislike you,” You said, watching his face change into a relieved expression. “You’re my friend. Even if you were a bit rude for a while there.”

“Oh,” He said simply. “Good.”

“May I touch your wings?” You asked uncertainly.

You watched Castiel’s face redden and wondered if that was the wrong thing to say. “If you want to. However I should warn you that my wings are… sensitive.”

You cleared your throat. “Gotcha.” Still, you reached out hesitantly to stroke a hand down his wings. The feathers were soft, one coming loose, and Castiel stiffened, face still red. You decided to quit torturing the poor angel for the time being, staring down at the black feather in your hand.

“It didn’t hurt,” He told you, sensing your concern. “And you can keep it, if you’d like.”

“Oh,” You said, slipping the feather in your pocket. “Thanks. Should we return to the boys?”

“They will be alright,” Castiel said. “I would like to stay here for a while, get to know you a little better.”

You smiled, scooting a little closer, and he hesitantly put an arm over your shoulders. You leaned into his side, a silent reassurance that his action was acceptable. “I’d like that, Cas.”


	14. Rescue Mission (Castiel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons kidnapped you in order to get to the Winchesters, but they got more than they bargained for when you're rescued by a very vengeful Castiel.

You were starting to think that some of the Winchester brothers’ bad habits were rubbing off on you. For example, just the other day you had worn two layers of flannels. Dean had looked very proud. Another thing you seemed to have picked up from the Winchesters was their tendency to be kidnapped by demons. To be quite honest, you weren’t even sure what the hell they wanted - just that you were being held by them.

But since it was demons, and they tended to be, in some aspects, predictable, you were sure you were about to find out. “You’re the perfect bait,” One growled, tilting back the chair you were shackled to backwards. “The Winchesters can never resist a good rescue mission.”

So that’s what this is about. Of  _course_  you were bait for the Winchesters. Sure, you were a good hunter and Castiel’s close friend, but no demon cared about that. Once, just once, you wished you could be kidnapped for being a good hunter and not because you were close to the Winchesters.

Ah, well. That’s what you got for running with the big dogs. Right now you had bigger problems than being an underappreciated hunter.

“What should we do with her?” Another demon sauntered forward from the darkness, eyes blinking an inky black as he surveyed you with a smirk.

“Make her scream,” The first said, tipping your head up with a finger under your chin. “The Winchesters might hurry it up a little if we make sure they have… incentive.”

You leaned away from his touch with a sneer. “Get away from me.”

“Aw, so cute, like we’d actually listen! Give me a knife.” The first handed him a knife. It had a serrated blade and gleamed cruelly in the light. You didn’t need a closer look to know it could cause some serious damage. “Scream and I’ll make it worse.”

He ripped it across your arm and collar, causing you to give a groan of pain as it sliced through tissue and muscle. The knife was placed under your chin, forcing you to tilt your head upwards to meet the demon’s black eyes. “What was that?”

You didn’t say a word, biting back a cry as the knife was pulled down your thigh. You prayed for Castiel, hoping he would be able to find you.  _“Castiel, I’m being held by demons, please help!”_

When there was no answer, you feared he wouldn’t been able to find you. It was completely possible the demons had warded the place, but it didn’t stop you from continuing to try.  _“Cas, please, I’m begging you, it hurts so much!”_

A scream ripped out of your throat of its own volition as the knife ripped through your gut. “I wonder how long you’ll survive with that wound left untreated?” The first demon taunted. “Thirty minutes? Maybe an hour, if you’re lucky. Too bad your precious Winchesters are nowhere to be found. I guess you’re not as important to them as they are to you.”

You were barely listening. Each breath was agony, ripping through your senses as if it was another knife being plunged into your stomach. You could feel the warm blood as it pulsed from your wound, staining your clothes a deadly red.

“I guess we’ll just have to find out,” The first snickered.

You could taste blood in your mouth, acrid and bitter on your tongue. The minutes ticked away as the demons circled you like hungry lions, waiting for you to give in. And oh, how you wanted to give in to the pain. Just give into the darkness that was spotting at your vision and let it all be over.

Your eyelids drooped as exhaustion pricked at you, pulling you closer to its sweet embrace. Your shirt felt uncomfortably sticky against your stomach, clinging to the wound that still seeped blood. “Cas, please…” You weren’t sure if you were speaking aloud at this point or not. “I can’t…”

Your head drooped. Cas wasn’t coming. The Winchesters weren’t coming. You had no help, no backup, and you realized in an instant that this was the end. You were going to die. Each breath was a struggle now, the mere action of drawing in air seeming more difficult than anything you had ever done before.

There was a crash that attracted your attention, pulling you back to a form of awareness. You lifted your head, just barely, in time to see Castiel holding the heads of both demons, slamming them violently to the floor as their eyes glowed with light. Everything was still and quiet for what felt like an eternity, though it couldn’t have been more than a few moments before Castiel was at your side.

“Y/N,” Castiel’s hands cradled your face. “Can you hear me?”

“You’re… late,” You rasped, barely able to speak at all.

His lips brushed the crown of your head, injuries mending instantly. You gasped, taking in frantic breaths as Cas released you from your bonds. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t find you sooner,” He apologized. “I heard your prayers, every one. They found some way to cloak your location from me. It took much searching to find you.”

You all but fell into his embrace, burying your face into his trenchcoat. He tensed slightly before relaxing. “You came, that’s what matters.”

“You’re my friend, of course I came.” There was a gentleness in his voice you had never heard from him before.

“Friend, my ass,” Dean snorted. You pulled away from Cas in favor of giving the eldest Winchester a confused look. “Are you ever going to tell her, Cas, or are you going to wait until she’s closer to death than she just was?”

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed, hitting him.

“What are you…?” You trailed off as Cas shuffled, looking rather embarrassed, and Dean dragged Sam out of the room, the two of them bickering as they left. “Cas?”

“It’s foolish,” He muttered. “Y/N, I greatly value our friendship, and I don’t want to -”

“For the love of Chuck, would you quit rambling and kiss her!” Dean yelled, the sound filtering upwards for you both to hear. Your cheeks flamed, and both you and Cas seemed to have found special interest in the floor.

A muffled “Dean!” could be heard coming from Sam.

“I have come to realize I have romantic feelings for you,” Castiel finally said awkwardly. “But I did not want to ruin our friendship by saying anything prematurely, and reading your mind to see if you felt the same way seemed… wrong. So I didn’t.”

Your breath caught. You had liked the angel practically since you met him, but you didn’t think you had a chance. You were, after all, human, and Castiel was a literal angel. “Cas, is this your way of saying you love me?”

“I… yes,” He conceded after a moment’s hesitation.

Cas wasn’t prepared for the hug you tackled him in, or the long-desired kiss you pressed to his lips. “Good. Because I love you too.”


	15. Deflected (Castiel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You save Castiel's life in a fight against demons, hurting yourself in the process.

“Cas!” Dean yelled a prayer, ducking under an angel blade. “We got a bit of a problem here!”

“How the hell did demons get their hands on angel blades?” You splashed one of the seven demons with holy water, causing it to stumble backwards with a hiss. Sam plunged the knife Ruby had given him into the demon, killing it, and he tossed Dean the dropped angel blade.

There was a fluttering of wings, signaling that Castiel had finally arrived, and you let out a small sigh of relief. Cas smited two of the demons before checking on you. “Y/N! Are you alright?”

“Fine, all things considered,” You said, accepting his offered hand and pulling yourself to your feet. Luck seemed to be on your side, as you spotted the demon sneaking up behind Cas just in time. Using your arm to deflect the blade that would have gone straight into Castiel’s torso, you gasped in pain. The demon was smited in an instant, and you waved Cas off to help Sam and Dean.

Grabbing the fallen demon’s angel blade, you ignored the swirling pain in your arm and drove the blade into the back of a demon with your good arm. It was the last one to fall, and you pulled out the blade as the body fell to the ground.

“Y/N!” Castiel was by you in an instant, blue eyes surveying your injuries. “You…you saved me.  And you’re hurt!  Why are you hurt?!”

“What did you think deflected that blade, Cas? Magic?” You quipped, wincing as your arm moved slightly. “Look, better my arm than your life, alright?”

“Besides, it’s not like you don’t have the angelic mojo you need to heal her,” Dean said, wiping blood off his split lip. “Sammy, you alright?”

“I’ll live,” Sam said. “We still have to figure out how the demons are getting their hands on angel blades, though.”

“You can worry about that later,” Castiel said, hand brushing over your arm, healing it. “I have healed Y/N, but I still advise rest as she has lost a considerable amount of blood. I will help you gather information, of course. Demons being in possession of angel blades is a serious matter.”

“Thanks Cas,” Sam said gratefully. “We owe you one.”

Cas smiled, eyes catching yours. “You are my friends. It was nothing.”


	16. To Make Things Right (Castiel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're forced into a long overdue heart-to-heart with Castiel, where you confront the mistakes he made that lead to Bobby's death and the feelings you've harbored for so long.

_It wasn’t Castiel’s fault. He didn’t know what would happen._  That was what you kept telling yourself, thought it wasn’t really working. You and Castiel (who you had recently discovered hadn’t died due to the leviathan incident) were sitting in an awkward silence, waiting for Dean to retrieve the two of you. The older Winchester wanted a moment alone with Sam, struggling to wrap his head around the fact that the wall in Sam’s mind had been completely obliterated.

“Y/N…” Castiel started lowly, but you stopped him.

“Cas, stop,” You sighed. “Just don’t.”

“Y/N, I made a mistake, a big one.” The angel said. “And I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t make a mistake, Cas, you made a decision. You betrayed us, lied to us, spied on us, worked with  _Crowley_  of all people, and when we tried to warn you that taking the souls from Purgatory would backfire, you did it anyways. Now we’re in even deeper trouble than we would have been with Raphael,” You ranted, standing up to pace agitatedly. “And you come crawling back and expect me to just magically forgive you for all the shit you’re putting us through? Dean may welcome you back with open arms, but don’t expect me to.”

“Y/N, I -”

“I’m not done!” You were on a roll now. “You defeat Raphael, then, just to add salt to the wound, you expect us to bow down to you like you’re God. We were your friends, Castiel, and you tossed us aside like we were garbage! So sure, we get out of your way, because who are we to go against the wishes of God himself?”

“Y/N, I -”

“Dean was devastated, Cas! You were his best friend, and you just left, and Bobby and I were left to pick up the pieces! And speaking of Bobby, he’s dead! You know why, Cas? Because you had to go and play God! You didn’t listen to us, and now Bobby is dead because of you!” Your chest was heaving. “He’s dead because of  _you_ , Cas, no one else. Bobby’s death is on you.”

“You’re right,” Cas said heavily. “Y/N, I’m so sorry. You’re right, I made the decision to go through with my plan for Purgatory, and everything that’s happening right now… it’s my fault. I just wanted to stop Raphael. I thought I was doing the right thing. I was wrong.”

You didn’t realize you were crying until he pulled you into a hug, patting your back awkwardly as you sobbed into his shoulder. “I forgive you Cas,” You said, sniffling. “I’m sorry, I -”

“No, don’t apologize,” He said. “You were right, I only wish I could have seen it earlier to prevent all this heartbreak.”

“Look, as happy as I am that you two have made up, Sam needs your angel mojo right about now, Cas,” Dean said gruffly.

“Alright,” Cas said, the two of you following Dean into Sam’s room. “I can’t heal Sam, may be able to shift it.”

“Whoa, whoa, wait,” Dean said. “Shift it?”

The angel sat beside Sam, staring at you and Dean with a hint of sadness in his eyes. “Yes. It’s better this way. Y/N… I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s going to happen next, so I suppose now is a good a time as any to tell you that I love you.”

“Wait, Cas, what are you doing?” You demanded, worried now.

“I’ll be fine,” He said. But from the way he was acting, you didn’t believe him. “Now Sam, this may hurt. Now, if I can’t tell you again… I’m sorry I ever did this to you.”

“Cas, wait!” You pleaded, but it was too late. By taking Sam’s burden, Cas had healed him, but in return, the angel had fallen into madness. Castiel stumbled backwards, pressing himself into the far wall as you, Dean, and Sam watched sadly. “No, Cas, no…” You whispered.

You loved him too. But it was too late.


	17. Human Customs (Castiel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has a few questions involving humans - more specifically, the purpose of dates.

You wrapped yourself in a towel, humming as you left the bathroom to grab your clothes. Yes, staying in a rundown motel wasn’t the best, but at least you got a room to yourself.

“Hello Y/N,” Castiel’s voice came from behind you.

You were so startled, you were fortunate you didn’t drop your towel. You turned to face the trench-coat clad angel. “What the hell, Cas?”

“I need your help,” He said gravely.

“Can it wait, like, three minutes?” You asked, hoping your face wasn’t as red as it felt.

Cas blinked. “I suppose.”

“Thanks,” You mumbled, quickly taking your clothes and fleeing into the bathroom to change.

You reemerged a couple minutes later to see Castiel sitting patiently on the edge of your bed. He glanced up at you before standing. “I apologize for the intrusion.”

“No, it’s…” You waved a hand awkwardly. “It’s fine. What’s up?”

“The ceiling,” Cas responded. “I don’t see why that’s a pertinent question. Regardless, I need your help.”

“What with?”

“Well, I’ve been speaking with Dean, and he seems to believe that I am unfamiliar with many of humanity’s customs,” Cas explained. “I was hoping you’d be willing to familiarize me with some of them.”

“Yeah, sure,” You shrugged. “Have you tried getting good? You know, trying to learn when we’re out and about on cases and such?”

“I have never considered it to be important,” Cas said.

“Well, it’s not, really, but I’ll help you out. What sort of things did you have questions about?”

“Well, dates are one thing that have always puzzled me,” The angel said. “What is their purpose?”

“Dates? The whole idea behind dates is for two people who like each other romantically to go out, get to know each other better, and see if they might be compatible as partners,” You explained. “Sometimes it goes well, sometimes not.”

“Oh, I think I understand. Going on a date sounds interesting,” Cas said. “Would you like to go on one with me?”

“Y-you want me to go on a date with you?” You repeated. Was this some kind of joke?

“Yes, of course. That is how people who like each other romantically learn more about each other, is it not?” Castiel asked.

You were still trying to process that Castiel, an angel and the object of your affections, had just asked you out. “Well yeah, but… why?”

“Because I care for you deeply,” He explained. “I was speaking to Dean on this matter and he said that you felt the same way, and suggested this would be a good way to ask you.”

“I’m going to kill him,” You grumbled, though you had a feeling you would end up thanking the eldest Winchester.

“So, will you go on a date with me?” Castiel asked hopefully.

“Yeah, Cas, I’d love to go on a date with you,” You said, smiling. “I’m still going to kill Dean, though.”

Cas looked confused. “I don’t understand. He helped me.”

“Don’t worry about it.”


	18. Unexpected Backup (Castiel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get some unexpected (yet not unwelcome) backup after a hunt begins to go awry.

“Dean, if this dress got any shorter I’d be wearing a t-shirt,” You complained, tugging down the hem of the skimpy dress you were wearing. “I look like a hooker.”

“Hey,” Dean pointed at you with a wink. “A badass hooker.”

You gave him a deadpanned stare. “Dean. I don’t want to look like a hooker, badass or not. Why am I doing this again?”

“Because, you’re this vampire’s type,” Dean said. “And we need to draw him out.”

“Well, that’s all well and good, but where am I supposed to hide any sort of weapon?” You asked. “I mean, I’m practically flashing someone when I sit down.”

“I don’t see how that’s a bad thing,” Dean said. You glared at him. “Sorry. Look, if it makes you feel better, you can take Cas with you.”

“No, it’s fine… just give me a syringe of Dead Man’s Blood and I’ll be fine,” You said with a sigh. “Castiel does not need to have his innocence taken away by seeing me in… this.”

Sam walked in at that moment, a take-out bag in hand. His eyes widened as they flicked over your form. “Oh… wow. You look, uh, nice.”

“That’s exactly what I said,” Dean said. “Don’t forget to let me take a picture before we leave.”

“Dean, you said I looked like a badass hooker,” You snapped. “And if you try to take a picture, you’re dead, Winchester. Now give me the damn blood so we can hurry up and get this over with.”

Dean grinned, pulling a vial of Dead Man’s Blood from his bag as Sam hid a snicker. “Oh, feisty. I like it.”

* * *

“You’re a very beautiful woman,” The man purred, a Southern accent thick in his voice. “You are… just my type.”

You were certain that this was the vampire - none of the other men you had seen in the bar were possible candidates. “Oh yeah?” You gave an exaggerated hair toss and a flirty smile. “What a coincidence, because you’re mine, too.”

“What do you say we get out of here?” He asked, taking your hand.

“Mm, I’d love to.” You really, really didn’t want to. “My place or yours?”

“Mine. I like… privacy,” He said, pulling you out the back way and into an alley. This was definitely your guy. You had the worst possible luck, however, as your heel snapped and you stumbled, dropping your purse. The syringe filled with Dead Man’s Blood rolled out of your bag and came to rest several feet away.

“A hunter,” He snarled, fangs emerging from his gumline. “I should have known.”

He crushed the syringe underfoot, and you barely had time to roll out of the way before he lunged towards you. Sam and Dean were absent, though you didn’t have time to worry about that now. Your odds without help weren’t looking good - you had no weapons, no exit, and a broken shoe.

The vampire grabbed your arm, snapping a bone when he slammed you up against the wall. In spite of yourself, you cried out at the sudden pain. “It’ll just make your blood taste even sweeter.”

You weren’t sure at which point you had prayed for Cas - or if you had at all, for that matter - but the angel appeared regardless, pulling the vampire off of you and killing him with ease. You had never seen Castiel so angry before, but his touch was gentle as he took your arm and healed your wounds.

“Y/N, are you alright?” He asked, face full of concern.

You gave him a relieved smile. “I am now, Cas. Thanks for the rescue.”

“You’re welcome. Where are Sam and Dean?” He asked, glancing around. “And what are you wearing?”

“To answer your first question, I have no idea, and as for the second…” You shrugged. “I was undercover.”

“Oh,” Cas said. He seemed to want to ask another question, but the bar’s door banged open and the angel stepped in front of you protectively. He relaxed when he saw Sam and Dean, blood-splattered and out of breath.

“There was a second vampire,” Dean said. “A female.”

“We took care of it,” Sam said. “You alright?”

“She is, no thanks to you two,” Cas said stiffly.

Your eyebrows raised. Castiel didn’t tend to address the Winchesters with such hostility. “Tone it down there, Cas. It wasn’t their fault, we didn’t know there were two vampires.”

“Whoa, whoa, what happened?” Dean asked, concerned.

“The vampire almost killed her,” Castiel explained. “Y/N was fortunate that I arrived when I did.”

“It was stupid, my heel snapped,” You complained, waving the shoe in their faces. “And you ask why I don’t wear heels.”

“Well, I know now,” Dean said. “We’re just lucky Cas heard your prayer, right?”

“Yeah,” The angel muttered. “Very lucky.”

You sent him a look, one that said you didn’t buy his ‘I came because you prayed’ story for an instant, but didn’t press the issue. After all, you had bigger things to worry about - like getting out of your ridiculous outfit.

“Let’s just get back,” Sam said. “I caught wind of a case up in Michigan when I was watching the news earlier.”

The three of you nodded before Castiel teleported all of you back to the hotel. Dean was already tossing stuff in his bag. “Well, let’s get rolling. We’ve got a job to do.”


	19. Dare (Dean Winchester x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is not okay with what Sam dared you to do in a game of truth or dare.

“Why are we doing this again?” Dean asked, taking a swig of beer before setting it on the floor beside him.

“Because we’ve got nothing to do and Cas has never played truth or dare, so shush,” You said with a smile, stealing his drink to take a sip.

“Y/N!” Dean complained, grumbling under his breath as you set the bottle back down. But the small, amused smile that played on his lips told you that he wasn’t serious.

“Okay, who should go first?” Sam sat Indian style on your other side, leaning back on his hands. “I vote Dean.”

“I agree,” Castiel said, staring expectantly at Dean.

The oldest Winchester heaved a heavy sigh. “Fine, I’ll go first. Uh… Sammy. Truth or dare.”

“Dare,” Sam said confidently.

Dean smirked. “Alright, I dare you to wear your hair in a man bun for the rest of the day. You do the rest of that hippie stuff anyways.”

Sam groaned as you tossed him a hair tie. “They’re called salads, Dean, and it wouldn’t kill you to try one.” He pulled his hair back into a bun. “Alright, uh, Cas. Truth or dare?”

Cas deliberated for several moments. “I’ll take the dare, Sam.”

“Alright,” Sam said with a grin. “I dare you to… exchange all of Crowley’s ties for obnoxious holiday ones.”

Castiel looked fairly amused, nodded, and disappeared amidst the sound of ruffling wings as you and the Winchesters snickered. A few moments later he reappeared and tossed a stack of dark-colored, identical ties in Sam’s lap. “I did as you asked. Those are Crowley’s ties, Sam. I suggest you hide them well.”

Sam shrugged and tossed them up onto the table. “Nah. Your turn, Cas.”

“Sam, truth or dare?” Castiel said.

“Eh, I’ll go truth this time,” Sam said with a shrug.

Castiel furrowed his brow thoughtfully. “Have you ever braided your hair?”

Dean snorted as Sam cracked a sheepish smile. “Yeah, once or twice. Okay, Y/N, truth or dare.”

“Dare,” I said easily. “I’m no chicken.”

Sam smiled smugly. “I dare you to kiss me.”

Your jaw dropped as Dean let out a shout of protest. “You can’t do that, Sam!”

“It’s truth or dare, Dean. Almost everything is fair game.” There was a large smirk on Sam’s face. “I can change it to Cas though, if you want.”

“I’ll just kiss you,” You said with a light scoff, grabbing Dean’s beer and taking another swig before turning to Sam.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. This isn’t happening. Y/N, you don’t have to kiss Sam,” Dean said, shoving his brother away from you.

Sam smirked. “What’s the matter, Dean? It’s just a game.”

“You know damn well what’s the matter, Sam,” He ground out.

“I don’t understand what’s happening,” Cas said. “Why do you want to kiss Y/N, Sam? I thought Dean-”

“Okay, you can shut the hell up,” Dean said, smacking his hand over Castiel’s mouth.

Sam, at this point, was snickering and not even trying to hide it. You had a pretty good idea of what was going on, however surprising the idea was - Sam hadn’t dared you to kiss him because he liked you. He wanted to make Dean jealous. Which, arguably, was a pretty good plan.

“Do I get a say in this?” You asked, causing the pandemonium to settle as three pairs of eyes turned to look at you. “Sam, no offense, but I don’t want to kiss you. And Dean? If you really want to kiss me, all you have to do is ask.” You sent the gaping older Winchester a wink before turning to Sam. “So do you have an actual dare for me, or…”

“I dare you to order us pizza,” Sam said. You grumbled as you pulled out your phone.

“Wait, that’s it?” Dean asked.

You glanced up, your amused eyes meeting his bewildered green ones. “What’s it?”

“Oh, just… Screw it,” Dean grunted, leaning forward and pressing his mouth to yours. His lips held the lingering taste of alcohol, and your arms had just wound around Dean’s neck when Sam spoke.

“Hand it over, Cas.” You and Dean separated in time to see Castiel reluctantly handing Sam a twenty dollar bill.

Dean arched his brows. “What the hell was that?”

“I bet Cas that I could get you to confess you liked Y/N before he could,” Sam said smugly.

“You bet on us?!” Dean asked, looking indignant.

“Actually, I think _I’m_ the one who got Dean to confess, so…” Quicker than he could react, you swiped the bill from Sam’s hand and shoved it into your pocket.

“Y/N!” Sam complained. “Not cool.”

“That’s what you get for betting on us,” You said, readjusting your place on the floor so you were instead leaning against Dean, who wrapped a willing arm around you. “Now, where were we? Pizza?”


	20. Gabriel's Song (Castiel x Reader)

“UGH!” You nearly threw the book you were holding across the room, running a hand through your already disheveled hair. “This is hopeless.”

“Would you like some help?” Castiel offered, picking up one of the books you had discarded. “What are you looking for?”

“Sam and Dean are hunting an Enenra. We thought it was a demon at first, but apparently it followed someone back from Japan and has tried to kill him twice,” You explained. “Problem is, I can’t find a way to kill it, since there’s not a lot of information on it.”

“Well, from what I’ve heard about the creatures, they can take a human form. Perhaps they can be killed by human methods?” Cas suggested.

“You might actually be right,” You said, perking up as you grabbed your phone. “I’ll let Dean know.”

One quick phone call to the eldest Winchester later, you and Cas were trying to figure out what Netflix show to watch on your laptop as you waited for the brothers to return. You had accidentally gotten Castiel hooked on Netflix when you were binge-watching Sherlock.

“We’re not watching Glee, Cas,” You said, rolling your eyes. “Criminal Minds is clearly the better choice.”

“I don’t understand why you watch justice shows considering you have broken nearly every law set,” The angel said.

You feigned an offended expression. “You wound me, Cas! It just gives me a sense of normalcy, that’s all!”

Before Castiel could respond, there was a loud thump against the door. You grabbed your gun, cocking it as an angel blade dropped out of his sleeve. “I’ll get it,” He said, checking through the peephole before relaxing. “It’s just Gabriel.”

“Let him in,” You said, disengaging your gun as Cas opened the door.

Gabriel staggered in, grinning and looking like he had too much to drink. “Hey baby bro! And… other!”

“Gabriel, are you drunk?” Cas asked, raising his eyebrows.

“M-maybe,” Gabe said, before pointing at you. “I remember now! You’re Y/N! Cas looooveesss you!”

The angel in question sputtered, embarrassed, as you blushed and stared at the floor. You and Cas hadn’t exactly gotten far enough into your relationship for dropping the ‘L’ word yet. “Gabriel, if you could please refrain from -”

“I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!” Gabriel belted out the lyrics to Katy Perry before tripping over a bag and nearly falling flat on his face.

“Well, you came in like a bouncy ball **…** but okay,” You shrugged, returning to scrolling through Netflix.

“Y/N, I believe Gabriel is about to -” There was a thump and Castiel abruptly stopped speaking, grunting as Gabriel practically passed out in his brother’s arms. “Y/N!”

“Just put him on the bed,” You said, watching in amusement as Cas dragged Gabriel over on to the bed. “He’ll be fine, we can just give him an Advil when he returns to the land of the living.”

Cas snorted, returning back to your side. “Have you decided on a show?”

“Gotham?” You suggested.

The both of you smirked as Gabriel let out a groan before falling silent once more. “Sounds fine to me.”


	21. Bewitched (Castiel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a hunt gone wrong, you get put under a witch's love spell and proclaim your love for Castiel.

Sam and Dean kept staring at you as if you’d throw yourself at their feet at any moment. You cast Dean an annoyed glare as he glanced at you for the tenth time in the past five minutes. “What?” You snapped.

“Nothing,” He said, looking back down at the book he was reading, trying to find a way to undo the spell that had been cast on you. In a rather odd turn of events, you had been hit with a spell that would cause you to act on your true feelings towards the person you were in love with.

“Look, the only way this could be weird is if I was madly in love with either of you,” You said sourly. “Which, thankfully, I’m not, so you can quit looking at me like I’m going to start trying making out with you.”

Sam snorted, grinning. “Well, that’s a relief. Maybe we should call Cas, he’ll know what to do.”

“Do we have to call Castiel? I mean, is that really necessary?” You asked nervously. “You and Dean seem to have this handled.”

“You’re usually on board to ask Cas for help,” Dean said. “And we could really use it for this one, I think I’ve found the reversal spell but there’s some ingredients here that I don’t know where we’d be able to get our hands on.”

“Maybe it’ll wear off on it’s own?” You asked hopefully.

“From what I’m reading, it doesn’t look like it,” Sam said. “But like Dean said, why are you -”

Dean interrupted his brother. “Oh my gosh. This is too good. She’s in love with him.”

“You’re in love with Cas?” Sam repeated, disbelieving.

“W-what? No!” You stammered, feeling your face warm to a vibrant shade of red.

“Oh, she _is_! This is great! We have to call him over,” Dean said, grinning.

“No, Dean, please, you can’t!” You protested. “I’ll make a fool of myself! Cas has no idea how I feel, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship!”

“Y/N, don’t be ridiculous,” Sam said. “It’ll be fine. Besides, we need his help.”

“Don’t you dare pray for him, Dean,” You threatened, seeing the elder Winchester’s lips pull up into a smirk. “Don’t you dare.”

“Hey Cas, Y/N has been hit with a spell and we were hoping that you could - oomph!” You tackled Dean mid-sentence, the two of you tumbling back on to the bed as you slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Shut up, Dean!” You shrieked.

Castiel’s voice came from behind you. “You called, Dean?”

“I hate you so much,” You whispered to Dean, before the spell took hold and you pushed off of Dean with a radiant grin. “Hiya, Cas!”

“Um, hello,” He greeted awkwardly. “Dean said you had been hit with some sort of spell, however you appear to be physically fine.”

“Oh, she’s more than fine,” Dean smirked, straightening his clothes.

“Have I told you how handsome you are recently?”  You asked, batting your eyelashes at the now extremely confused angel.

“I… what?” Cas said, cheeks darkening.

Sam hid his laughter behind a cough. “Yeah, uh, Y/N got hit by a witch’s love spell. It was just… one of those cases. I think the witch thought that Y/N was in love with one of us?”

“Ew,” You wrinkled your nose at Sam. “Why would I love you two when I can love Cas?”

Dean was shaking in silent laughter as you squeezed Castiel in a tight hug. He gave your back a hesitant pat. “Y/N, I -”

“You don’t love me?” You promptly burst into tears.

“No, of course not, in fact I -”

You didn’t let Cas finish. “Do you think I’m ugly? Is it because I can’t put on winged eyeliner? I mean, c’mon, who can?”

“Y/N, relax,” Dean said, looking as if he wanted some popcorn. “Cas never said that he didn’t love you.”

You sniffled. “Really?”

“Really,” Sam said. “Why don’t you let go of Cas so that he can help us get you back to normal?”

“But he smells nice,” You whined. “I just want to hug him forever.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said. “It’s fine, Dean, just tell me what we need.”

Dean listed off the ingredients for the counterspell from the spellbook. “We can’t find, like, two-thirds of this.”

“I’ll get what you don’t have. Y/N, why don’t you sit down?” Cas suggested.

You nodded, happy to do as he asked, and sat on the bed. “What are you doing, Cas?”

“I’ll be right back,” The angel informed the three of you before disappearing with a flutter of wings.

“Wait! Cas! What did I do?” The effects of the spell started to fade for the few minutes Castiel was gone. “Please don’t tell me I just did all that.”

Sam grinned. “Yep, you did.”

“I’m going to go find a Wendigo and ask it to eat me,” You groaned. “He’s never going to speak to me again! Cas knows I’m in love with him now, he probably thinks I’m pathetic!”

“I can assure you that he doesn’t think that,” Dean said. There was another flutter of wings as Castiel returned. “Brace yourself, Y/N. He’s back.”

“CASSIE!” You shrieked excitedly. “You’re back! You do love me!”

“Yes, I do,” Cas conceded. “I got what you need for the spell, Dean.”

“Good, just give it to me and keep her distracted,” Dean instructed, taking what Cas had retrieved. He eyed you and Cas in amusement. “Somehow, I don’t think that will be very difficult.”

Fortunately Dean and Sam were able to set up the spell while you stroked Castiel’s cheek (“Your stubble is just so soft, Cas!”) and the spell was mercifully lifted. Unfortunately, you remembered in crystal-clear clarity everything you had done while under the influence of the witch’s spell.

You were mortified. Sam and Dean had left you with Cas to ‘sort everything out’, and the two of you were left in a rather awkward silence. “Cas,” You said, breaking the silence just as Cas said, “Y/N -”

“You first,” He said.

“Right, uh, sorry about the whole love spell thing,” You muttered. “Just do me a favor and forget it ever happened.”

Castiel frowned. “Well, I was going to say that I meant what I said earlier, but if that’s how you really feel…”

“Wait, you love me?” You asked, feeling as if your heart had just skipped several beats. “For real?”

“For real,” He confirmed. “As long as you don’t mind loving a fallen, screw-up angel.”

“You’re not a screw-up, Cas. You’ve helped save the world multiple times. Besides, I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Cas smiled, reaching out to pull you into a hesitant hug. “Good. I wouldn’t want you any other way, either.”

“What a relief,” You said, grinning. “Because I really can’t do winged eyeliner.”


	22. Tapping (Platonic Castiel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You accidentally discover one of Cas' pet peeves.

You nibbled on your lip as you poured over a book, trying to figure out what you and the boys were hunting. Sam was doing the same, while Dean and Castiel were discussing possible theories. You tapped your pen against the table as you read, barely aware that you were doing so. Some one else, however, definitely was.

“Y/N?” Cas asked, prompting you to glance up with a questioning expression. He took that as an invitation to continue. “Could you please stop that?”

You stared at him, uncomprehending. “Stop what?”

“What you’re doing with the pen. The tapping,” He elaborated.

You realized what he was talking about. “Oh, sorry. Just a habit of mine.”

He gave a nod and returned to his conversation, though a few minutes later the tapping started again, and for some reason, the angel just couldn’t tune it out. “Y/N, the tapping,” He reminded you.

“Sorry,” You hummed, not looking up. You didn’t actually stop tapping, however - Cas wasn’t even sure if you had actually registered what he had said.

“Y/N!” Castiel said after several more minutes. “That sound is infuriating!”

Both you and Sam jumped at Cas’s outburst, and you hid a grin. “Sorry, Cas. Guess I found one of your pet peeves, huh?”

“I suppose so. I apologize for lashing out at you,” He said, smiling slightly.

“It’s alright,” You waved it off. “I mean, snapping gum bothers me, so if you had been doing that I probably would have yelled too.”

Your conversation was cut short when Sam stood. “I think I found something! So get this…”


	23. Answered Prayer (Castiel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel will always be there when you pray.

_Dark eyes leered over you before disappearing, an unearthly laughter echoing through the oddly distorted room. You tugged against your restraints, fear writhing in the pit of your stomach. Where were you? How did you get here? Why couldn’t you remember anything? You shouted, hoping that someone, anyone, would hear you. “Sam? Dean? Cas? Anyone, please!”_

_“No one can find you here, Y/N.” Your breath froze in your throat - you knew that voice. Lucifer’s face swam in front of your vision, eyes flashing red as he gave you a slightly crazed smile. “No Sam, no Dean, no… Cas. Pity. They’re all gone. It’s just us now. We’re going to have so much fun together!”_

_“Y-you’re in the pit, you’re not real,” You stammered out._

_His mad laughter echoed through the room once more, and you felt his cold breath hit your face. “Aren’t I?”_

You jerked awake with a strangled cry, chest heaving and heart hammering rapidly against your ribcage. “Y/N?” Castiel’s voice was familiar and non-threatening, but you had your gun trained on him in an instant, startled. “Are you alright? You prayed for me.”

“I-I did?” You asked, slipping the gun back under your pillow. “I hadn’t realized.”

He sat down on the edge of the bed. “You sounded terrified. What happened?”

“I was having a nightmare. I must have prayed for you subconsciously,” You admitted, running a shaky hand down your face.

Castiel caught one of your hands in his own, giving it a comforting squeeze. “Would you like to talk about it? It might help.”

“I guess,” You slowly agreed. “Lay down with me?”

“Very well.” He draped his trenchcoat over a chair before laying down beside you, wrapping his arms around you once you had settled yourself against his chest. “Would you like to tell me what it was about, now?”

“Okay,” You said, letting out a shaky sigh. Castiel’s presence soothed your nerves, made you feel safe - he always did - but the horror of the dream still clung to you. “I dreamed I was restrained somewhere, alone. I called out for the Winchesters and for you - that must have been when I prayed. There was this… this laughter, and then Lucifer was there.”

Cas stiffened slightly, but his thumb continued rubbing against your arm in a consoling gesture. “What happened then?”

“He said that he had taken me where no one would be able to find me. Not you, not the Winchesters, not anyone. And…” You took a wracking breath. “When I said he wasn’t real, that he was still stuck in the cage, he came really close, and said ‘Aren’t I?’. Then I woke up.”

“Lucifer can’t harm you, Y/N,” Cas said softly. “He is still in the cage, and I would not allow him to hurt you, archangel or not. It was just a nightmare, though I understand how terrifying it must have been for you.”

You gave a slight nod in reply, eyes already drooping as you became sleepy once more. “Will you stay here with me tonight, Cas? Please?”

“If that’s what you want,” He said softly. “I’ll make sure the nightmares don’t bother you again.”

“Thank you, Cas. I know it’s boring for you,” You murmured gratefully.

“I’ll do anything for you, you know that,” Castiel said. “Sleep now, Y/N. I’ll keep you safe.”

You smiled slightly, the repetitive motion of Cas running a hand through your hair lulling you back to sleep. “Thank you, Cas.”

You barely felt the gentle kiss he pressed to the crown of your head. “Of course.”


	24. First Hunt (Castiel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first hunt ends up coming to you, and thankfully Castiel is there to come to your rescue.

“Hey Y/N, we’re going out,” Dean said, pulling on his jacket. “Just sit tight and do research for now, alright?”

“Where are you going?” You asked, pushing yourself up off the bed and to your feet.

“Well, we have to track down that werewolf,” Sam said, tucking his gun into the waistband of his pants. “It’s a full moon tonight, and we can’t risk losing it’s trail.”

“Let me help,” You suggested. “I mean, I may be a bit new at this, but I can take care of myself. I’m not useless. It doesn’t hurt to have an extra pair of eyes.”

The two brothers exchanged glances before Dean spoke. “That may not be a good idea. We just don’t want to risk you getting hurt.”

“That’s what you’ve been saying for over a year, Dean!” You exclaimed angrily. “You can’t just keep me cooped up forever, I have to go out and get real experience sometime.”

“But not now.” Sam gave you an apologetic look. “We’ll let you go with us on the next salt and burn, okay? We just don’t want you to get in to deep too soon and get yourself killed.”

You scowled. “Fine. But I’m holding you to that - I don’t want to have to sit around and do research forever.”

“And you won’t,” Dean said. “Look, just stay here and keep your head low for the night, pray for Cas if something happens. We’ll call you if we need anything.”

The two filed out the door, not glimpsing your disappointed look as you locked the door behind them. “I’m not useless,” You repeated, deflated. You picked up one of the books you had been using for research with a sigh. After a half hour of attempting to do research and failing miserably, you decided to visit the vending machine for a soda, hoping the caffeine would wake you up. You heard rustling from the woods as you inserted your coins, and turned only to see nothing there.

You were on alert none-the-less, quickly taking your drink and hurrying back into your room, making sure to lock the door behind you. Just in case, you pulled out your gun and loaded it with the silver bullets the boys had left for you - you never could be too careful. You flipped through a few pages of notes, skimming over what you had jotted down so far, when your windows shattered. Two - no, three - werewolves sprung inside, snarling as they circled you.

“Son of a bitch!” You yelled, grabbing your gun and popping off a shot at the closest one. Your aim was true despite your trembling hands, and it dropped to the floor, dead. Its companions snarled, angry, and sprung to you.

 _“Pray for Cas if something happens.”_ Dean’s voice echoed in your head, and you found yourself whispering a prayer as you rolled out of the way of flashing claws. You stumbled over the table, and it was snapped in two as one of the wolves leapt on it, using it as a springboard to jump on to you. It managed to grab your leg, sinking its teeth deep into your thigh and causing you to scream in pain, shooting at random as Castiel appeared amongst the fray.

An angel blade dropped from his sleeve and he pulled the werewolf off of you, killing it easily as you laid on the floor, gasping in pain. Cas killed the last werewolf quickly before rushing to your side. “Y/N?”

“Ow,” Was all you managed to whimper out, staring at your mutilated leg. And then it hit you - that was a werewolf bite. You were as good as a monster now. “Cas, I’ve been bit. You have to kill me, I can’t… I can’t…”

“Y/N, breath,” The angel ordered, quickly taking your gun from you in the fear that you would try to do it yourself. “I can heal you. I’m an angel, remember?”

“You’re just saying that,” You mumbled. The blood loss you had suffered was going to your head, clearly, as concentrating became difficult. The werewolf bite began to heal of its own accord, without Castiel’s aid. “Just kill me, please. It’s better than becoming a monster.”

Cas cupped your face in his hands, forcing your eyes to meet his blue ones as he healed you, his grace purging the part of you that had been tainted by the werewolf’s bite. “You’re not going to become a werewolf, Y/N.”

The door banged open at that moment, with Sam and Dean on the other side, guns raised. They lowered their weapons upon seeing the three dead werewolves, the brothers’ eyes drawn to where you and Cas were. “Uh…” Sam couldn’t seem to think of anything to say. “I take it you found out the werewolves had tricked us?”

“I’d say so, Sherlock,” Dean said sarcastically as Cas helped pull you to your feet.

The chaos and disruption in the room was evident.  Broken chairs, shattered glass, streaks of blood here and there.  There was only one response.  “So…dinner?” You asked. The three stared at you. “What? I thought I was going to turn into a werewolf, the least you can do is treat me to dinner.”

Dean shrugged, looking like he agreed with you. “That’s fair.”

“You were bit?” Sam asked.

“I arrived in time to prevent her turning,” Castiel assured him. “Y/N remains completely human.”

“And 100% badass,” You said, grinning and taking your gun back from Cas. Now that the danger was gone, you felt like you could take on the world. “I’m starved. You coming, Cas?”

Sam let out an incredulous scoff as Dean shook his head fondly at you, the two parting to let you through. They stared as Cas followed after you, voicing his agreement. “So…” Dean said slowly, “does this mean we have to take her on hunts, now?”

“Yeah, Dean,” Sam responded, “I would say so.”


	25. The Trenchcoat Thief (Castiel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's trenchcoat has gone missing, and he's on the hunt for the target.

“Dean, I need your help,” Castiel said, hovering anxiously behind the older Winchester.

“What is it, Cas?” Dean asked, turning towards the angel and nearly running into him. “Whoa! We’ve talked about this, Cas. Personal space. Where’s your trenchcoat?”

“I apologize.” Castiel took a step back. “That’s what I wanted to ask you about. Have you seen it? I seem to have misplaced it.”

“How’d you do that? I’ve never seen you take it off,” He grunted, taking another bit out of the burger he was eating.

Sam glanced up from his laptop. “I haven’t seen it, but you could try Y/N, maybe. I mean, she keeps track of all our stuff half the time anyways.”

“I thought she went to bed, though,” Dean said. “Something about being tired from our last hunt.”

“I won’t disturb her. Perhaps she found it and just forgot to return it,” Cas said. Moments later he disappeared with a flutter of wings, reappearing in your dark room.

Castiel stood still for a moment, listening to your deep, steady breathing with a slight smile on his face. For you to rest without being disturbed by nightmares was a rarity - though less so when he stayed with you - and he was pleased that you were sleeping peacefully for once. He peered around your room, searching for his trenchcoat.

It didn’t seem to be anywhere in sight, so he padded in further, freezing when you tossed in your sleep with a slight murmur and burrowed deeper into the blankets. Relaxing, he poked around the darker corners of your motel room, turning when you let out a louder mutter and kicked off some of the blankets.

Castiel caught a flash of tan, and creeping closer, he realized with surprise that you were _wearing_ his trenchcoat, the long coat dwarfing your smaller form. He briefly wondered how you had gotten it, before realizing you must have nicked it from the Winchesters’ room when he was using their shower.

“Cas,” You mumbled, kicking off more of the blanket. Castiel took the opportunity to intervene, spotting the tell-tale signs of a nightmare beginning.

“Y/N,” The angel said, shaking you lightly. “You’re safe. I’m here.”

You jerked awake, reaching for your gun but relaxing when you realized who was with you. “Cas? What are you doing here?”

“I was searching for my trenchcoat. Though it seems to be in good hands.”

“Oh, your trenchcoat. Sorry,” You mumbled, your red cheeks indiscernible in the dark.

The bed dipped under his weight as he laid down beside you. “Why did you take it?”

“It smells like you,” You admitted quietly. “And you tend to keep my nightmares away, so I thought that if I wore it I wouldn’t have to bother you by asking you to stay with me. I know it gets boring, since you don’t sleep.”

“Y/N, I don’t mind staying with you while you sleep. Your well-being is incredibly important to me, and I don’t mind cuddling with you all night. It’s a nice human practice.”

“Really?” You asked sleepily. “Stay with me tonight, then? Please?”

“Of course,” He said, reaching out to pull you towards him. You gladly snuggled into his chest. “I am going to need my trenchcoat back, however.”

“That’s okay. I’ve got the real thing now.”

You felt, rather than saw, Castiel’s chuckle. “Good.”


	26. Being Human (human!Castiel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel realizes his mortality - and yours - during his time as a human.

You had been the one to go looking for Castiel after the angels fell. You knew he was on the run, and in danger, so while Dean worked to save Sam, you went to find Cas. It took you several weeks to track the angel down, finally finding him working at a gas station. It was really pure coincidence that you found him - you had run in for a bathroom break and snacks, knowing he was in the area but not exactly sure where.

“Cas?” You said, eyes wide with shock.

“Y/N,” He greeted you with a hesitant smile, reaching down to help you pick up the bags of chips and candy you had dropped in your surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve been out looking for you, you feathered dingbat!” You scolded. “You just ran off instead of asking for help. I can get why you didn’t want to face Sam and Dean, hear their ‘I told you so’ - but I could have helped you. At least then you wouldn’t be sleeping here.”

“How did you-”

“I know for a fact that you don’t have the means to live anywhere else,” You said. “Damn, Cas, I’ve been worried sick about you.”

He blinked. “Why? I screwed up again. Badly. I’m surprised you even want to see me.”

“Because you’re my friend, Cas. Everybody messes up, it’s a part of life. You’re too hard on yourself,” You said gently, reaching out to squeeze his forearm. “Look, the boys are off trying to find a way to reverse Metatron’s spell. Are you in or not?”

“No. I’ve messed things up enough already. At least here, I feel like I have purpose. You should go, help the Winchesters. I’m sure they need all the help they can get,” Cas said, staring at you with sad blue eyes.

You sighed. “I’m not leaving you, Cas, not since I’ve spent so long trying to find you.”

“The Winchesters need you more than I do,” He said. “Please, Y/N, just go.”

There was a pause as he checked out a customer, which had interrupted your quiet conversation. “I told you already that I’m not leaving, Cas. The Winchesters can look after each other, but you’ve got nobody.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Maybe you will, maybe you won’t. Look, I’ll tell you what. You can stay here, lead your human life, but let me stay with you. I can get us an apartment, that way you’ll have a place to stay and someone to watch your back.”

“Y/N, I don’t-”

You cut him off. “You don’t have to decide right away, Cas. Look, I’ll come back in a couple hours and you can let me know what you’ve decided. Okay?”

“Alright,” He conceded. You knew at that point that you had already convinced him - it had never been hard for you to convince Castiel to take your side. Still, you left him to think, returning after a few hours had passed. As expected, he agreed to your terms and it was a mere week before you and he settled into a two-room apartment and a comfortable routine.

You were still busy with cases - keeping in contact with the Winchesters and taking any jobs that were nearby, though to bring in some extra (honest) money, you designed webpages in your spare time. It meant you were home when Castiel burst into the room one afternoon, out of breath and looking pale. The shock had you on your feet, a gun pointed at Cas’ face until you realized it was him and not an intruder. You let out a breath and set the firearm on the table, making sure the safety was on. You took in his slightly ragged appearance with concern.

“Cas? Are you alright? Did something happen?”

He opened his mouth and then closed it, instead breaching the distance between the two of you with a few quick strides and wrapping you in a tight hug. “Y/N, I-” Then he faltered, fingers tightening around you.

“Cas, it’s okay,” You soothed, gently removing yourself from his grip. You grabbed his hand, leading him over to the couch and sitting down. “Talk to me. Tell me what happened.”

“I was reminded of your mortality today,” He said slowly, gazing at you through round eyes tinted with both worry and relief. “And of mine.”

“How?”

“I was working, and the TV was on. It wasn’t busy so I was watching, and they said that there had been a shooting, right near here. Someone with your description was dead, and I was so worried, I just… had to make sure you were okay,” He mumbled, looking embarrassed.

“Hey, hey, look at me,” You said softly, placing a hand against his cheek. He seemed to unconsciously lean into your touch. “Everything is alright, I’m fine. We both know I can kick anybody’s ass.”

Cas squinted at you. “Wouldn’t shooting them be more effective?”

“You’re kidding, right?”

His lips twitched into a slight smile. “Yes, I am. I know what that means. I’m sorry I disturbed you.”

“No, you didn’t disturb me,” You assured him. “You’re more important than whatever I was doing.”

“Y/N, I never thanked you. For finding me, and giving me a place to stay, and helping me learn how to be human,” Castiel said slowly, after a pause. “I never could have done any of it without you. And today, it made me think about how much I hate that I need you around to feel safe. Because what if one day, I lose you?”

“You won’t, Cas, I promise. No matter what happens,” You said. “I’ll always come back. You’re like home, and no one can stay away from their home forever.”

You were quite sure Castiel was blushing, though he had ducked his head down. “You’re my home too. I didn’t realize it when I was an angel, but being human, it changes perspective. And I-I’ve realized that I love you. A lot.”

“I love you too, Cas.” You said, feeling your heart practically swell with happiness. You repeated the words again, for both your sakes. “I love you too.”


	27. The Restorative Power of Skittles (Gabriel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the anniversary of Gabriel's death, and while out walking you meet a stranger who may be more than he seems.

“You know, I don’t get it,” Dean said casually one day.

You glanced up from your laptop. “Don’t get what?”

“Why you liked him so much - Gabriel, I mean,” Your older brother stated, crossing his arms.

You clenched your jaw. “I don’t want to talk about it, Dean.”

“Just let it go, Dean,” Sam murmured, coming to your defense. “It’s over.”

“Come on, it’s been, what, over a year now? I just want to know what you saw in him,” Dean said with a shrug.

You responded with a matching gesture and a frown. “Look, Dean, I already told you I didn’t want to talk about it. You wouldn’t get it anyways, you never even liked the guy.”

“Fine,” Dean said, rolling his eyes. “It was just a question.”

“You mean an excuse to make fun of my taste in guys,” You snapped. “Yeah, Dean, I get it.” You stood, pushing your laptop shut and grabbing your coat. “I’m going out.”

Sam followed you to the door, placing a hand on your shoulder. “Be careful, okay. You can talk to me, you know. I know you’re still mad at me that I didn’t tell you I was back from the cage, but… you’re not alone in this.”

“See you later, Sam,” You said, shrugging off his hand and striding out the door, slamming it behind you. You really couldn’t stand your brothers sometimes. Dean had been beyond upset when he found out you were with Gabriel, and now, even after Gabe’s death, your oldest brother wouldn’t let it go. It pissed you off, and you knew if you stayed in that motel room you’d end up punching him.

“Why the kill-a-man face, cupcake?” Rapid footsteps sped up, slowing as whoever-it-was finally caught up with you.

“Don’t call me cupcake,” You muttered, resisting the urge to pull out your gun. Gabe had used to call you cupcake, and if you had to have any more reminders about him, you were going to shoot someone. Preferably Dean, since he started this whole mess in the first place.

“Whoa, sorry,” You glanced up at the unnamed man, who didn’t seem to want to do you any harm at all. The mischievous half-smile on his face even reminded you of Gabe, dammit. “Long day, huh?”

“You have no idea,” You said with a huff and a shake of your head.

“You know what always cheers me up after a long day?” He asked. “Candy. Skittles?”

You felt yourself smile, in spite of your mood, as he ripped open a pack of candy. “How do I know they’re not drugs?”

He gasped, placing a hand over his heart. “I would never!”

You took some of the Skittles with a chuckle, shaking your head. “You know, you remind me of someone I used to know.”

“Oh?” He asked interestedly. “You mind me asking who?”

“A close friend of mine, he passed away over a year ago,” You responded thoughtfully. “His name was Gabe.”

“What a coincidence, because that just happens to be my name!” You noticed immediately the way his voice changed - quite literally - into someone else’s. You glanced up, seeing the face that had haunted your memories. “Hey, cupcake.” Same drawl, same smirk, same love of candy. “It’s been a while.”

You punched him, wincing as your fist collided with the all-but-invulnerable skin of an angel. “You son of a bitch, I thought you were dead! One year, Gabe, one whole _year_ , and I don’t get as much as a postcard?”

“In my defense if Luci had found out I was still alive, he would have killed me for real,” Gabriel said, backing up with his hands raised in surrender. “I just wanted to make sure I didn’t put you in danger.”

You scoffed. “Yeah, and that’s why you waited a year to stop by and say hello?”

“Yes, well, I didn’t even know if you’d want me back,” He said, running a hand awkwardly through his hair. “I just figured you had moved on.”

“And you went back to your old ways,” You said, crossing your arms. “Let me guess, you’re the one behind all these killings?”

He pursed his lips. “Maayybe. But they deserved it, they were all dicks!”

“Gabe,” You groaned. “You can’t just go around killing people, even if they are dicks.”

“But Y/N -”

“No buts!” You ordered. “And we’re going to talk to my brothers so that _you_ can explain what’s going on.”

“Oh no,” Gabe said. “They’ve already tried to kill me more than once, the last thing I want to do is go see Dumb and Dumber. Besides, I had to get your attention somehow.”

“Oh no, this is punishment for the past year,” You sassed, grabbing his arm and dragging him back down the street. “And don’t even try poofing away, otherwise I’ll put glitter glue all over those lovely feathers of yours.”

“You can’t even see them right now!” He continued to protest as you pulled him down the sidewalk.

“Doesn’t mean they aren’t there,” You hummed. “Now quit being a baby.”

“One kiss,” Gabe said.

You paused mid-step. “Pardon?”

“Give me a kiss, and I’ll stop complaining and go with you,” He bartered.

You gave him a half-hearted glare, but it was hard to be angry when he looked so hopeful. “Oh, fine.”

Gabriel gave you a giddy grin before crashing his lips against yours. You laced your fingers through his hair, melting into his embrace. It had been too long since you had last kissed him, and the archangel pulled away all too soon, a cocky grin on his face. “Missed you too, cupcake.”

You elbowed him in the ribs, laughing. “I’m glad you’re back, Gabe.”


	28. Wings (Gabriel x Reader)

“What are we in town for, again?” You asked your brothers.

Dean glanced back at you through the rearview mirror. “Not sure. Probably a trickster this time - an actual trickster, not Gabriel.”

“Ah,” You hummed thoughtfully. You had never been able to meet Gabriel. You were either injured, with Bobby, or staying behind to do research on the apocalypse whenever Gabriel got involved. Dean and Sam had told you all about him, and from their descriptions he didn’t seem that bad. He just wanted to get his brothers to stop fighting. Quite often, you felt the same way.

The Impala’s engine went off, shaking you out of your thoughts, and you climbed out of the back seat, following the boys in to get a room for yourself. If you didn’t, Dean would get one room out of habit, and you’d have to go back in to get a second one for yourself. Sam and Dean didn’t particularly like you getting a room to yourself, where they weren’t able to look after them, but you were a grown woman who needed her privacy.

After the three of you got rooms, you grabbed your bag from the Impala and tossed it into your designated motel room before joining the boys in theirs. “Alright, so what have we got on this possible trickster?”

“Four really odd deaths, for one thing,” Sam said, scrolling on his laptop. “The latest one was three days ago. A man was found dead with bite marks that matched - get this - the bite marks of a dinosaur from the Natural History museum. The only reason they could match them is because one of the workers uploaded a mold as a joke.”

“Huh,” Dean said. “What else you got?”

“Well, two days before that one, a sorority girl from a local college was found dead in her dorm room,” Sam said, eyes glued on his screen. “Cause of death: eating too much lipstick.”

“What the hell,” Dean muttered. “That sure sounds like a trickster to me.”

“That’s not even the weirdest one,” Sam said with a slight snort.

“There’s weirder?” You asked.

“Oh yeah,” He said. “The first death was a thirteen year old boy. Apparently, he attacked this little kid. The kid tries punching back, gets him in the gut, the boy goes down. Dies of internal bleeding. The cops are completely baffled, they don’t know what to make of it. The kid was six, no way he could punch the boy hard enough to kill him.”

“There should be one more,” Dean said, crossing his arms. “What’s the last one?”

“It’s the second one, actually,” Sam said. “From what I can read… it looks like a middle-aged man was killed after drinking bad beer. The thing is, no one else died from it. Honestly, that’s the most normal death out of all of them.”

“Certainly sounds like there’s something going on,” You said. “Where should we start first?”

“I can take the college girls, if you want to talk to the police about the most recent death,” Dean said.

Sam nodded. “Sounds good. We better get going. Who knows when this trickster - if it is one - will strike again.”

* * *

“So, did you find anything?” Dean asked once the two of you returned to the motel.

“Nothing,” Sam said with a sigh. “You?”

“Not much, other than that the girl was apparently head bitch,” Your oldest brother said with a snort. “According to her sorority sisters, she was gossip queen and backstabber extraordinaire.”

“That reminds me of something one of the policemen said,” You said, snapping your fingers. “One of them said that he wasn’t surprised to see the museum guy dead. The officer said he was a grade-A dick and assaulted women.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean groaned. “The thirteen year old. A bully.”

“Beer poisoning,” Sam said. “I bet the other guy was an alcoholic.”

Dean snorted. “Sound familiar?”

“Wasn’t killing assholes like, Gabriel’s M.O.?” You asked, the pieces falling into place.

Sam grimaced. “Exactly.”

* * *

“So what are we planning to do once he gets here, exactly?” You asked. Dean was repetitively flipping open and shutting his lighter, and it was starting to get annoying.

Sam glanced up at you. “Get him in the circle, light up the holy fire. He can’t pull a disappearing act after that.”

“Because the fire will kill him if he touches it, right?” You clarified.

“Right,” Dean said. “So we trap the son of a bitch and have a little chat about his bad habits.”

You crossed your arms, staring at the unlit circle of holy oil. “And we get him here by praying, just like any other angel?”

“Yep,” Dean confirmed. “You ready Sam?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Sam confirmed.

Your oldest brother grinned. “I’ll do the honors.” He stared up at the sky. “Oh high and mighty Gabriel, I pray that you’d please bring your feathery, not-dead ass down here so we can have a chat.”

“Dumb, dumber.” The sound of wings flapping from behind you alerted you to the archangel’s arrival. The three of you turned to see the archangel standing behind you. You had to refrain from gasping at the huge, golden wings that emerged from his back. Dean and Sam had never mentioned anything about wings. And these things were huge, dragging the ground when relaxed and arching up above his head. Gabriel himself was handsome, hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans as he gave the three of you a casual smile. “Oh, and who’s this? Muttonheads, you’ve got a girl with you!”

“She’s our sister, dumbass,” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

“Look Dean, if you’re going to be mean, I may just have to zap you into another TV show,” Gabriel said, narrowing his eyes at your older brother.

“I dare you,” Sam said, leaning forward.

You rolled your eyes, already done with whatever masculinity contest your brothers seemed to be in with the angel. “Alright, that’s quite enough. Dean, back off. Sam, chill out. Gabriel, if you’re not careful they may not let you out of the holy fire next time.”

“Oh, she’s feisty!” Gabriel said. “I like it! What’s your name, cupcake?”

“Y/N,” You answered.

Sam shot you a frown. “Y/N, let us handle this.”

“Ah yes, like your way was working so well,” You retorted. “I’m a big girl Sam, I can take care of this.”

He shot you a dubious look but backed off. Gabriel grinned. “So, Y/N, what can I do for you?”

“You’ve been killing people in this town?” You questioned.

“Well yeah, maybe,” He said. “But they were dicks!”

“Dicks or not, you can’t go around killing people,” You scolded.

He gave an exaggerated groan. “Well, what else am I supposed to do?”

“I dunno,” You said with a shrug. “Whatever it is archangels normally do?”

“Nope, no way I’m getting involved with heaven again,” Gabriel said, wings swaying as he walked. You couldn’t help but stare. “Hey, cupcake, my eyes are up here.”

“It’s not my fault your wings are so… flashy!” You exclaimed.

It was his turn to stare. “You can… you can _see_ them?”

“Can’t everyone?” You asked, confused.

“No,” He said with a grin. “But it means I’ve found my soulmate!”

“Your _what?!_ ” Dean, you, and Sam chorused in unison.

“You heard me,” Gabriel said. “Good news boys! Looks like I’ll be sticking around for a while!”


	29. Sweet Tooth (Gabriel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always get a craving for whatever your soulmate happens to be eating, and unfortunately for you, yours seems to eat nothing but sweets.

You often wondered if your soulmate ate anything besides sweets. It wouldn’t be a problem if he ate them, say, once a day. But no. All he ate was sweets, all the time. It didn’t matter what it was - candy, ice-cream, pie - apparently, he wasn’t picky. It took all of you self control not to give into the cravings and eat it too. On one particularly frustrating day, you decided to take a trip to the park, ordering some mint chocolate chip ice-cream for yourself as that was what your soulmate was having at the moment.

You sat down on a park bench, happily licking your ice cream and simply observing the people around the park. Perhaps by pure coincidence, your eyes landed on a man reclined on a bench nearby, ice-cream cone in hand. To be more specific, mint chocolate chip ice-cream. Sure, it could have been merely coincidence, but it was still odd. So, naturally, you did what you had found usually worked whenever he decided to go on a unhealthy-food binge. You opened your purse and pulled out some pickle chips. You hated the things, but at the very least he quit eating sweets when you started eating those.

Eyes still trained on him, you opened the bag and ate a few. Almost instantly, his nose wrinkled, but he continued eating his ice-cream. You ate a few more, and he scowled. You were close enough to hear him as he spoke to the sky. “Really, cupcake? Pickle chips? Fine, fine. I’ll stop.”

There was no way that was a coincidence. It had to be him. Standing, you shoved the bag back in your purse and tossed out your ice-cream, marching over to where he was seated, champagne-colored eyes roaming his surroundings before locking curiously on to you. “It’s you!” You exclaimed, pointed at him.

He looked quizzically at you, head tilted almost comically. “What’s me?”

“Pickle chips,” You said flatly. “Do you eat anything besides sweets?”

“I take it you’re not pleased with my eating habits, cupcake?” He asked cheekily, ignoring your glare. “I’m Gabriel. And you aaree…”

“Y/N,” You stated. “How do you do it? No one can survive only on ice-cream and candy bars.”

“Sorry ‘bout that, sweetheart,” Gabriel said cheerfully. “There’s a lot you don’t know about the world.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to eat a salad!” You protested.

He pulled a face. “I don’t know. Probably shouldn’t risk it.”

“Gabriel -” You tried.

“Ah, ah,” He wagged a finger, much to your frustration, and patted the bench. “Sit, and I’ll explain everything.”

You sat down, and he stretched a lazy arm on the bench behind you. “Alright, brace yourself, cupcake. My name is Gabriel, and I’m an angel.”

“An angel. Right,” You said with an incredulous scoff. Of course your soulmate would be crazy, though you would admit that he was pretty handsome.

“Well, thanks, cupcake,” Gabriel said cheekily. “You’re not too bad yourself.” Had he just read your mind? “Sure did!”

“Wha - you’re actually - you just - that’s impossible!” You stammered.

“I’m a man of many talents, cupcake,” He said, shooting you a wink. You flushed. “Like I told you, I’m an angel.”

“Like Gabriel, the archangel,” You said weakly.

“The one and only.” He must have noticed something in your expression (or read your mind), because he offered you a reassuring smile. “I know it’s a lot to take in, but I know a couple hunters who can help.”

“Hunters?” You repeated. “Of what?”

“Monsters,” Gabe explained. “They make sure things like vampires and demons stay away from pretty little things like yourself. They’ll be able to protect you when I’m not around.”

“Protect me?” You squeaked.

He gave your hand a comforting squeeze. “From anything that might want to hurt you, not just monsters. My brothers, other humans, a dedicated duck - that sort of thing.”

“A dedicated duck, really?” You asked with a giggle. At the very least, he had a sense of humor you could appreciate. “When do I get to meet those hunters?”

“Those two muttonheads? Later today, I’d say. Thinking I’m dead for a little while longer won’t hurt them. In the meantime, I’ll buy a cupcake for my cupcake,” Gabriel said, grinning smugly at the redness that spread over your face. He stood, offering his hand, which you took.

“Alright,” You agreed, deciding not to ask why the two hunters assumed he was dead. “But later, we are having a serious conversation about your eating habits.”

Gabe gave a pout. “What can I say? I have a sweet tooth.”


	30. Heavenly Shenanigans (Gabriel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Gabriel pay a visit to heaven in order to prank his unsuspecting siblings.

“Heya, Cupcake.” Gabriel appeared suddenly beside you, causing you to start and nearly fall off the bed, which was scattered with open books you were using for research. **  
**

“Gabe, you startled me,” You exclaimed.

“Don’t worry, I would have caught you,” The archangel said, sending you a cheeky wink and procuring a chocolate bar from thin air. “So, Y/N, I was thinking…”

“A first,” You quipped.

He gave you an unimpressed look before continuing. “As I was saying, I was thinking about what we could do for our anniversary.”

“Yeah?” You asked happily, perking up. “What were you thinking? Because I’m totally cool with spending the day together and binging on candy.”

“We do that anyway, cupcake. No, I was thinking something a bit more extravagant.” Gabriel gave you a mischievous grin, suddenly appearing on your other side. “I was thinking I’d take you on a visit back home.”

“You want to take me to heaven?” You clarified, surprised. Of all the suggestions you had expected him to toss your way, that was the least expected.

Gabe’s grin grew ever wider. “I figured you would like to see where I grew up.”

“Gabe, we both know that is not the only reason you want to go back to heaven.”

“Okay, okay, you got me. I figured we could stop by, maybe play a few pranks and ruffle some feathers.”

“That’s more like it,” You said, grinning. “I’m in.”

The candy bar wrapper disappeared from his hand as he finished the sweet. “Great! How’s tomorrow?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Make sure to get plenty of rest. I have our schedule all laid out, and I’m going to say we’ve got a pretty full day planned.”

Your grin matched his. “What sort of trouble did you have in mind?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” He pressed a swift kiss to your cheek before moving away. “I’ll leave you to your research. I’ve got to get everything ready for tomorrow, after all.”

“Fine, be mysterious,” You teased, pulling him in for a proper kiss. “See you tonight?”

“Naturally, cupcake. Pray if you need anything.” Gabe gave you one last kiss before disappearing, leaving a candy bar in his wake. You unwrapped it, eating it as you continued your research.

* * *

“You coming with us on this hunt, Y/N?” Dean called as he loaded up the Impala the next morning.

“Nah, you’ve got this one. Besides, it’s my and Gabe’s anniversary and we’re doing something together,” You explained, tossing Dean his shotgun.

“Congratulations,” Sam said, lips quirking into a smile. The Winchesters (Sam, in particular) had become a bit more tolerant of Gabriel since he had started dropping by all the time. “What do you have planned?”

“He’s taking me on a visit to heaven.”

Dean snorted. “Trust me, it’s not as great as it sounds. Just raise a little hell for me, would you?”

“Naturally,” You said easily. “That’s basically the whole point of the trip.”

“Well, have fun with that,” Sam said. “We’re off to find ourselves a ghoul.”

“Be safe!” You called, waving as Dean and Sam drove away.

“Good, I thought they’d never leave.” Gabriel’s voice came from behind you, causing you to whirl around with a startled expression. “Am I ever going to stop startling you when I show up, sugar?”

“Probably not,” You admitted with a rueful grin, gladly returning the short kiss he gave you.

He pulled away with a smile. “So, are you ready for me to take you on a trip to my very own home sweet home?”

“Definitely,” You said, wrapping your arms around his waist. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

“Please hold tight for the duration of the flight,” He joked, and the two of you disappeared.

This trip was more nauseating than the others you had been on, and your stomach rolled for several minutes before settling. “That was the opposite of pleasant.”

“Well, I’ve taken us a bit farther than Earth, so I’d imagine it would be,” Gabriel answered. “You can open your eyes now, cupcake.”

“Oh. Right.” You opened your eyes with a sheepish smile, taking in the rather mundane sight. The two of you were standing in an unfamiliar kitchen, and a woman walked by without seeming to notice you. “I thought you said we were going to heaven.”

“This is heaven, cupcake. See, dear old dad made it so every soul has their own heaven, the place where they can relive their happiest memories. I just needed a landing point, and Bethany’s heaven here just happened to be it,” Gabriel explained. “Let’s go find some of my feathered family, eh?”

Needless to say, Gabriel’s fellow angels weren’t exactly pleased that Gabriel had decided to take you to heaven. Gabe retaliated by causing glitter to dump on his siblings every time they talked down on humanity (which was a lot).

He quickly moved the two of you away after that. “I’ll undo it after a while, but I don’t appreciate them talking so negatively about you, cupcake.”

“I thought it was hilarious,” You snickered. “Made them look like constipated fairies!”

“Oh, you’re right! Maybe next I’ll give them fake little fairy wings!” He suggested, the two of you dissolving into laughter at the thought of his uptight angel siblings being forced into such a prop.

“I wholeheartedly approve,” You managed to get out between giggles.

“Great! In the meantime, there’s something I want to show you. Hold on tight.” Gabe brought you to an private, deserted oceanfront.

You looked around, confused at the lack of a person. “Are we still in heaven?”

“Yeah. I just booted the soul to one of her friend’s heavens for the time being, she doesn’t mind.” Gabriel’s wink told all, causing you to shake your head with a bemused smile. He pulled you down so the two of you were sitting in the warm sand. “This is my favorite heaven, I think.”

“I can see why.” Calm waves lapped against the white sand of the beach, and a rich green forest spanned behind you for miles on either side. A few seagulls circled overhead, but they were the only thing that blemished the otherwise clear blue sky. “It’s beautiful here.”

“It is, isn’t it? Though a man’s family-owned candy store runs a close second. But this heaven? It’s been around for a long time. Several thousand years now, I think. It’s where I’d go when everything became too much between God, Michael, and Lucifer.”

You leaned into his side, eyes staring out at where the water met the horizon. “Before you decided on leaving for your so-called witness protection.”

“Ding ding ding,” He approved. “Anyways, I figured we could hang here for a while, eat, cuddle, maybe make out -” At this he wiggled his eyebrows, prompting you to smack him, “- before we return to torment my siblings some more.”

“Sounds like a plan. One more suggestion for operation torment your siblings: fart machine,” You said with a grin.

“We’re definitely doing that. How much do you want to bet that Cassy will end up coming up to stop our shenanigans?”

You snorted. “Oh, a lot. But we have a while before that happens, right? So let’s make the most of it.”

“Right. Happy anniversary, Y/N.” He gave you a beaming smile and a gentle kiss.

Your smile mirrored his when you pulled away. “Happy anniversary, Gabe.”


	31. Vacation (Crowley x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley notices the Winchesters are running you ragged and decides you deserve a well-earned vacation.

“Hello, darling,” Crowley said from behind you, causing you to nearly slip out of your chair in your attempt to turn around.

“Damn it, Crowley! How many times do I have to tell you to quit doing that!” You scolded, leaning back and running a hand through your hair.

“You look exhausted,” The demon observed. He never missed a thing, especially where you were involved. “Have those hunters been running you into the ground again?”

“Something like that,” You grudgingly admitted. “There’s been a lot of weird monsters out lately, I’ve had to figure out what’s going on before hunters lose their hearts, heads, or other miscellaneous body parts.”

He gave a soft chuckle. “Well, I’m sure they can cope without your brilliance for a short while.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re going on a vacation, darling. Well, we are. And there’s absolutely no backing out, Moose and Squirrel agreed to pick up some of the slack while you take some much needed time,” Crowley said smoothly.

You stared at him in disbelief. “How’d you manage to talk them into that?”

“You sound surprised. I’ll have you know that the three of us has a perfectly civil discussion about it,” said Crowley. “So, are you coming willingly or will I have to force you? Because we both know I’m not below that.”

You sent him a look that clearly stated you weren’t impressed by his threat, but took his offered hand anyway. “Oh, I know. But what about-”

“Don’t worry, I’ve already taken care of everything. Hold on tight,” Crowley said with a smile, before snapping his fingers. You had long gotten used to Crowley’s form of teleportation, which was different from Castiel’s but equally unpleasant in its own way. “Alright, darling?”

“Fine,” You said easily. “Where are we?”

“You’ll see. This way, ”He said. The two of you walked, hand-in-hand, down an indistinct hallway that looked like it could have belonged to any number of motels.

“I’m getting some serious nostalgia for back when I used to actually hunt, you know,” You quipped.

Crowley sent you a bemused look. “Just wait, darling. I promise it gets better.”

He steered you down another corridor, this one containing a two elevators on either side. “We’re going all the way up,” Crowley said once the two of you had entered one of them, pressing a button. It lit up under his touch, and the elevator jolted slightly as it began climbing upwards.

Your curiosity was piqued. “Where are we, seriously? Some sort of condo, or…?”

“Patience is a virtue,” He merely said, squeezing your hand. “You only have three more floors to wait.”

Crowley was right, and the elevator gave a soft ding as the two of you reached your destination - wherever your destination was. Your questions were answered as soon as the elevator doors slid open. “Holy _shit_ , Crowley! A cruise?”

“I figured you would like it,” He said, shooting you a warm smile. He followed after you as you bounded over to the ship’s railing, your eyes taking in the blue ocean that went on for miles in every direction. “Only the best for you, after all.”

There were other people milling about, but whether or not they were demons made no difference to you. “This is amazing! Thank you, Crowley. I mean it.”

“You’re welcome, darling,” He said, coming to stand beside you and pressing a kiss to your temple. “We’re here for a week, but I can arrange our trip to be longer if you’d like.”

“A week sounds great,” You agreed, attention quickly diverted to something out in the water. You leaned farther out. “What is that? Is that a whale?”

“It might be,” Crowley said, tugging you backwards slightly. “But toppling over that railing won’t help you find out.”

You stuck your tongue out at him childishly before returning your attention back towards the water. “There it is again!”

“I think you’re right, darling. It is a whale,” He said. As if confirming his statement, a huge, humpback whale leaped out of the water before falling back with a large splash.

“Did you see that? That was awesome!” You said excitedly, gripping Crowley’s arm. “This week is going to be amazing!”

And it was.


	32. The Comeback (Crowley x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of the hunter life, you cut ties with the Winchesters and disappear. You forgo mentioning this to Crowley, who you are a little more than friends with, which leads to an awkward reunion when you are pulled head-first back into the hunter life.

You had tried to leave the hunter life behind. It wasn’t that you didn’t love killing monsters with Sam and Dean, or talking with Castiel, or wrangling the occasional cuddle out of Crowley, but after a case hit too close to home, you decided you were done, with all of it. So you cut ties with Sam and Dean, bade goodbye to Castiel, and hid yourself from Crowley. Perhaps you just didn’t have the guts to say goodbye, or perhaps Crowley would have been able to convince you to stay involved with the supernatural if only for his sake, but regardless of the reason, you left without leaving him as much as a note.

You had no intentions of coming back, but Dean had always been right about one thing - once you know about the supernatural, there’s no leaving it. You fooled yourself into thinking you could escape the life anyways. It was only a matter of months before a witch with a serious grudge destroyed everything you were building and drove you back to Sam and Dean.

They were understandably surprised when you showed up outside the bunker; however, you had the feeling that they both knew you would be returning sooner or later - it would explain why your room remained just the way you had left it.

You were getting settled when Sam knocked lightly, carrying two open beers. “Figured you could use a drink.”

“You figured right,” You agreed, accepting the one he offered and taking a swig.

“Do you mind me asking what happened?” Sam said softly, taking a seat beside you on the bed.

You shrugged. “What do you think happened? I tried to leave, it worked, and then it didn’t. People die because we decide we want a normal life, Sam. How is that fair? For anyone?”

“It’s not. And don’t get me wrong, I wish things had worked out for you, I do. But we missed having you around,” He said.

You didn’t respond, the two of you nursing your beers in a comfortable silence before you spoke. Your words were uncertain, as if you weren’t quite sure how to ask. “How did Crowley take it?”

“How do think?” Sam asked, giving a small scoff. “Dean and I thought he was going to try and kill us. You should have told him.”

“He would have tried to stop me. To be honest, he probably would have,” You said softly, taking another sip of beer. “I always thought hunting was black and white. There’s monsters, we kill them. I wish it was still that simple.”

“No you don’t. You wouldn’t have come back here if you did. You would have gone off solo instead of risking seeing Crowley again,” He said. “Look, I don’t understand your relationship with Crowley, I won’t even pretend to - but I want you to be happy. He makes you happy.”

“I’m pretty sure he hates me now, regardless of how he makes me feel,” You muttered. “So you guys don’t have to worry about pretending to support my relationship with him.”

“You’re not going to tell him you’re back?” Sam asked, looking surprised.

“No. And I’d appreciate it if you and Dean didn’t, either,” You said.

At that moment Dean appeared in the doorway, half a sandwich in his hand. “Hey, Cas is here.”

“Thanks Dean,” You said. “We’ll be out.”

“Everything alright?” He asked, catching your troubled expression.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” You assured him.

“If you say so. Just know Sammy and I are always around if you need to talk,” Dean said, before shooting you a smile and walking off.

“I better go out and see Cas, it’s been a few weeks,” You said.

“I thought you cut all ties?” Sam asked.

“I did, but Cas found me somehow. He promised not to tell anyone where I was, and he stopped by every month or so to keep me in the loop. I guess I never really left to begin with.”

“Yeah, I guess not. People like us… I don’t think we’re able to. It’s in our blood,” Sam said, squeezing your shoulder. “Anyway, let’s go say hello to Cas. I’m sure he’ll be happy you’re back with us.”

* * *

True to his word, Sam made sure Dean and Castiel didn’t tell Crowley you had returned. In fact, none of them even saw Crowley for weeks after you started hunting with them again. Dean had approached you a week after you had gotten back, asking why you didn’t want the demon to know you were back, and you had just shrugged.

You didn’t want him to know that you were scared that you’d lose Crowley too, just like you had lost everyone else you had ever cared about.

Cas didn’t even bring it up, and for that you were grateful. He was just there, appearing in your room to take away the nightmares that often haunted you before disappearing once more. You didn’t know he was the one doing it until Dean mentioned it, but you appreciated Cas’ silent support nonetheless.

You didn’t see Crowley for two months after you had returned to the bunker. The Winchesters had promised that they wouldn’t let Crowley into the bunker. They had _promised_. Yet here you were, frozen as you locked eyes with the very man you had been trying to avoid.

Crowley had frozen mid-sentence, prompting the Winchesters to glance around towards you with expressions that clearly read ‘oh, shit’. You could all but see the thoughts that were running through Crowley’s head, though the words that he finally spoke were deadly quiet. “How long?”

“Crowley-” Dean started.

“HOW LONG?!” Crowley yelled. You jumped, startled, and thought you caught a flash of remorse in his eyes.

You looked away, eyes tracing the pattern of the floor. “Two months.”

“Two months.” His voice was carefully level once more. “Moose, squirrel, do you mind?”

“Yeah, we do,” Dean said. “We don’t exactly trust you not to hurt Y/N right now, Crowley.”

“Hurt her? _Hurt her?_ I would never-” Crowley let out a frustrated breath. “I’m not going to harm her, boys. You can trust me on that, at least.”

Sam and Dean shared a glance, a clear silent conversation exchanged between them. “Alright,” Dean finally said. “But we’ll only be in the next room.”

“Fine.”

Dean squeezed your shoulder as they passed, murmuring in your ear. “Just yell if you want us.”

You gave him a brief nod and then the two were gone. You looked anywhere but Crowley, suddenly regretting your decision to keep him in the dark for so long. “Crowley, I-”

“Why?” He asked, voice quiet. “Just tell me why you left without even having the decency to tell me.”

You swallowed. “There was a case we took, in my hometown. I watched my best friend get gutted by a werewolf right in front of me. I killed it, but after that… I just couldn’t do it anymore. I just couldn’t do it. How am I supposed to go on knowing I can’t even save the people I set out to in the first place? I should have told you I was leaving. I should have told you when I started hunting again. I understand if you’re angry, and for that I’m sorry. Truly. But I won’t apologize for doing what I had to do for myself.”

“Damn right I’m angry. I’m bloody furious! Do you know how worried I was? You disappear without a word, no one knows where you’re headed, and all I get from Moose and Squirrel is that you’ve quit the life. What you did was stupid, you could have been killed,” He spat.

“Yet here we are,” You snarled back. “You want to know why I’m back, Crowley? Fine. Three months after I settle in, the friends I made start dying. It’s that werewolf hunt all over again, except for this time it’s a witch who wants revenge for me killing her mother. I managed to put her down, but not before she killed the few friends I had made. They died horrible, gruesome deaths, and it was then I realized I couldn’t escape this world, not ever.”

“So you came back to the Winchesters,” Crowley finished. “They took you back in, and you made them promise not to tell me you had resurfaced. Why? Tell me that, and I’ll leave you alone. Because you’ve made it quite clear you don’t want me around anymore.”

You glanced away. You had hoped he wouldn’t ask, or at least not notice that you had dodged his original question. But Crowley hadn’t become King of Hell for nothing, and he had caught your evasion easily. You mumbled something faint under your breath, dodging his questioning stare.

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you. Would you mind saying that again?” Crowley asked, the bitterness almost palpable in his voice.

“I said I didn’t want you to know I came back because the people I love always die. _Always._ That’s why I ran, that’s why I hid, that’s why I tried to stay away,” You said sharply, clenching your teeth and letting out a breath.

“You- what?” He stammered. It took him a moment to form a proper sentence. “You’re saying you love me?”

You opened your mouth, ready to deny it, before sighing in defeat and looking to the floor. “Yeah. That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“Good,” was all Crowley said before stepping forward, cradling your face in his hands and pressing his lips to yours in a surprisingly gentle kiss. You reciprocated, gladly, more than relieved that everything had worked out.

You were the one to break the kiss, pressing your forehead against his. “I’m sorry for not telling you I was leaving.”

“I’m sorry for losing my temper. I should have been there for you,” Crowley said softly.

“Does this mean we’re good?”

“I’d say so, darling,” He murmured, closing the gap to kiss you again.

Sam let out a startled cough behind the two of you, and you flushed crimson at his wide-eyed stare. You guessed that he had come to check on you. He glanced back in the room he had come from. “Yeah, Dean, I’d say they’ve made up!”


	33. Guard Dog (Crowley x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stumble across hell's most infamous hound.

Crowley was tired. He was bad-tempered, irritated, and ready to kill anyone that wasn’t you. His first intention upon returning to your shared room was to wrap you in his arms and rant for a while, but naturally you were nowhere to be seen. He grumbled under his breath, wondering where you could have possibly wandered off to (not that it was a rare occurrence).

“Crowley!” Your voice bounced off the hallway outside your room, and he felt relief wash over him. He wasn’t exactly overly fond of the fact that you liked to wander around Hell without supervision. Hunter or not, you could get hurt. Probably not from the demons, who knew he would kill them for looking at you the wrong way, but Hell wasn’t exactly a playground.

“Where have you been?” Crowley asked, his tone harsher than he meant it to be.

If you noticed, you ignored it. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what, darling?” His tone was significantly softer than before.

You beamed at him. “About Cerberus! I didn’t even realize he existed! But he’s adorable and so sweet!”

Crowley sputtered at you in shock. Cerberus didn’t like anyone. That was the sole reason he guarded the gates of Hell. “You went near Cerberus?”

“Well, yeah. He just looked so lonely!” You said. “I taught him some tricks, c’mon!”

“You did what?” Crowley asked, trailing behind you as you walked down the hall. You would be the death of him, he was sure of it, but he wasn’t so sure that he minded.

“It wasn’t hard. He didn’t want to drop the stick at first-” Crowley decided not to ask where you had found one, “-but eventually he got the idea. And I taught him how to sit, and roll over, and heel. Do you think there’s a collar big enough so I could take him for a walk?”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, love.” Crowley probably wouldn’t have believed any of what you said, if not for the fact that the huge, three-headed guard dog bayed happily when you arrived at the gates, tale wagging back and fourth.

“Hey buddy,” You cooed, laughing as the three heads all vied for your attention. You happily petted all of them. “Did you miss me? How about we show Crowley what I taught you today?” Cerberus growled at him. You propped your hands on your hips and glared up at the dog, saying very sternly, “No. Bad boy.”

And to Crowley’s utmost surprise, Cerberus let out a whine and didn’t bother him again. “How did you do that?”

You shrugged. “I dunno, he just likes me, I guess. Cerberus, sit!”

Obediently, Cerberus sat, the ground rumbling slightly as he did so. You praised him as Crowley continued to stare. “Cerberus doesn’t like anyone.”

“Clearly that’s not true,” You said, scratching under the middle head’s chin. Cerberus’ tail beat happily against the ground. “C’mon, pet him. He won’t hurt you!”

“Y/N, I don’t know if-” Crowley stopped speaking as you turned, giving him a pleading look. Damn those Winchesters for teaching you how to do their puppy-dog eyes! He sighed. “Very well.”

He begrudgingly walked towards Cerberus, and all three heads watched him intently. Oh yes, Crowley was sure of it. You’d be the death of him. But he didn’t mind.


	34. Feathers (Michael x Reader)

“Haven’t seen Feathers around lately,” Dean commented, leaning back in his chair and taking a swig of his beer. “Trouble in paradise?”

You glanced up, noticing that Sam appeared curious as well. “Not that it’s any of your business, but as far as I know Michael and I are fine. We hardly ever fight.”

“Oh, I know. One could say you’re a little _too_ friendly,” Dean said with a snort. You threw your pencil at him, which hit him on the forehead before falling to the floor. He sent you an annoyed look. “Was that really necessary?”

“Was your comment really necessary?” You retorted.

Dean raised his hands in surrender. “Fine, fine. Sorry.”

“Thank you,” You said with a smirk and a nod, turning back to the book you had been reading.

“Seriously, though, he treating you alright?” Sam asked. You may not be related to the Winchesters, but they treated you like their younger sister, overprotectiveness and all.

“I’ve never been happier,” You said truthfully. “He’s a perfect gentleman.”

“Good,” Sam said with a nod.

As if sensing the conversation, there was the rustle of wings and Michael appeared behind you. His wings, which only you could see, weren’t as white and pristine as usual - in fact, they were speckled in what looked to be blood - but other than that he seemed fine. “Y/N,” He greeted you with a gentle smile, eyes turning slightly colder when he addressed the Winchesters. “Sam, Dean.”

“Michael,” Dean said coolly. It wasn’t that Michael and Dean didn’t get along, but they weren’t each other’s favorite person either. “We were just talking about you.”

“I heard,” The angel stated, reaffirming your original assumption. “You’re not busy, I trust?”

“Not very,” You said.

Michael nodded. “Good. Sam, Dean, we’ll be back later.”

“Use protection, kids,” Dean said with a smirk.

You sent him the finger as you closed your book and stood, reaching out to twine your fingers through Michael’s. He transported you to one of his favorite places - a meadow with colorful flowers, secluded deep in untouched woods.

“Your wings,” You fussed, taking a better look at the dirtied, mussed up feathers. “What happened?”

“What doesn’t?” Michael asked you with a quirk of his lips, placing a gentle hand on your cheek. “Enough about me. Have you been okay? Are you safe?”

“Of course. The Winchesters take good care of me, no matter what you may think about them,” You said, pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand. “I missed you.”

“You could have prayed.”

“I didn’t want to bother you,” You admitted sheepishly. “You were on heaven business, and I know that’s important, so I-”

“Love, nothing is more important than you,” He said, staring at you with an adoring gaze. “Don’t ever forget that.”

“I won’t,” You promised. “Let me clean your wings?”

Michael’s eyes looked past you to the surroundings, as if he was searching for invisible enemies. Though, to be fair, fulfilling your request would put him in a bit of a vulnerable position. “Alright. But I don’t have long, I’m sorry. There’s been a great deal of demon activity up north that I’m supposed to be… taking care of.”

“You can afford to relax some, you know. You work too much,” You said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Maybe you’re right,” Michael admitted, taking a seat on the grassy ground and spreading his wings for you.

You caught his silent permission and sat down behind him. Beginning to clean his wings, you removed bits of flesh (gross), dirt, and other things you’d rather not put a name to. When they were back to their pristine white color, you began running your fingers through his feathers, knowing it was something he enjoyed immensely. You had barely begun when he flipped around, catching you off balance and causing you to fall back into the soft grass with a giggle.

“You devious little temptress,” Michael said with a grin, looming over you. “You will be the death of me.”

“What? I was just grooming your wings,” You protested.

“No, no, no. I know where that was going to lead. We do not have the time for sex. Least of all out here in the open,” He chastised, though you had the sneaking suspicion that his heart wasn’t in it.

“Oh, you’re no fun. But fine, I’ll be good. Just… one kiss?” You asked, a smile on your face.

“I suppose I can do that,” Michael said with a matching smile, reaching down to capture your lips in a gentle kiss. Knowing he was suitably distracted, you reached up and raked a hand down one of his wings, causing his whole body to go taut above you.

“Y/N,” He groaned, giving you a look that you assumed was supposed to be reproving.

You smiled up sweetly at him, one hand still weaving lazily through his feathers. “Yes, Michael?”

“Oh, screw it,” He breathed, colliding his lips with yours.


End file.
